


SW TCW: Galen x Ahsoka

by BH52



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Force Unleashed - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Galen Marek - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, Time Travel, ahsoka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BH52/pseuds/BH52
Relationships: Galen Marek & Ahsoka Tano, Galen Marek/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 3





	SW TCW: Galen x Ahsoka

As he tore through several legions of Magna Guards in Grievous's lair, Galen Marek, wearing Jedi adventurer’s robes, used the Force to fly in front of a window.

Seeing Grievous standing over the body of Ahsoka Tano, surrounded by hundreds of destroyed Magna Guards, a hovering Galen crossed his arms as the blue in his eyes turned from an ocean into a fire, "General,"

Grievous turned to the window.

"Would you care to step outside?" challenged Galen.

Grievous jumped through the window and the battle ensued between them.

Galen swiftly evaded a series of strikes & slashes from all 4 of Grievous’s lightsabers with little to no effort.

Performing a series of strikes, slashes & parries of his own while switching forms without warning, Galen severed Grievous’s mechanical limbs, pushed him back, levitated him with the Force, and tore him apart piece by piece.

Unleashing a mighty blast of lightning making what was left of Grievous shriek in pain, Galen cleanly cut the cyborg into sushi sized pieces of scrap which he turned to ash.

Leaping back through the window, Galen rushed to Ahsoka's side.

He softly chanted, “I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me,” several times whilst using the Force to revive her.  
Then he carried her to his ship and blew the lair to kingdom come.

Later.  
In the med-bay of the Rogue Shadow.

Ahsoka lay asleep in a nice soft bed, a blanket over her, her head resting upon a firm yet soft pillow, and with Galen’s warm hand gently holding hers.

Slowly awakening, it took a moment for her vision to come into focus.

Startled, she quickly sat up with a panicked gasp, then Galen softly assured, "Hey, it's ok… it's ok… you're safe."

His presence was warm like the rays of the sun, but there was a slight chill, a refreshingly cool breeze.

Sensing he wasn’t a threat to her, she slowly lay back down, gazing curiously into his ocean blue eyes, "Who are you?"

"A friend." he answered with a smile.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the med-bay of my ship, the Rogue Shadow.  
Grievous basically killed you so I revived you, then brought you here to heal, rest & recover." he explained, causing her eyes to widen.

"How'd you revive me?" she asked in a bemused tone.

"You weren't exactly 100% dead, but close enough to it.  
I used advanced Force healing."

She could sense the Force was strong with him.

"Where's Grievous?"

"I destroyed that monster, and I replaced some damaged parts of your lightsabers for you."

"Thanks for that.  
My master and our troops will be looking for me,"

"You'll be happy to know we're approaching a Jedi cruiser."

She sighed in relief.

He added, "They don't know my ship's nearby yet.  
It's cloaked, and so is my full power."

She asked, "Mind de-cloaking?"

"That's the plan." 

"Thanks, I owe you big time for this.  
I literally owe you my life."

"You're welcome, and I'm sure you'd do the same for me, so we’re even."

"Great, and don't hide your power, be proud of it."

"I wasn't so much hiding it as making sure it didn't scare you as soon as you woke up." stated Galen as he unmasked his power which tripled.

Caught off-guard, her jaw dropped, "Woah!"

"Yeah."

He checked her vitals, gave her a drink of water, went to the cockpit, and de-cloaked the ship.

  
Via view screen, Galen hailed, “Jedi cruiser, this is Rogue Shadow, inbound, requesting docking clearance.”

Wullf Yularen responded, "Rogue Shadow, this is Admiral Yularen of the Resolute.  
Please explain why you wish to board, and transmit a clearance code."

"So I may safely return the most valuable & precious treasure in the galaxy: Commander Ahsoka Tano of the 501st.  
Clearance code R2-121-815." answered Galen.

Yularen took a moment to verify the code, "Rogue Shadow, you’re cleared for landing.  
Proceed to bay 2.  
We’ll have someone meet you."

“Acknowledged, Admiral.”

  
Landing & disembarking, Galen carried Ahsoka, bridal style, while she tightly clung to him with her head resting against his shoulder.

Dozens of the ship's crew looked at them, then Anakin Skywalker and a squad of clones approached.

Sensing Galen's power, Anakin ignited his lightsaber, much to everyone within proximity's surprise, "Get away from her."

"Easy, friend. I'm not your enemy,"

Anakin glared, "We're not friends, Sith."

"Strong with the grumpiness, this one is, hmmm." scoffed Galen whilst mimicking Yoda's voice causing Ahsoka to giggle.

As the mysterious boy smiled at her, her cheeks & lekku flushed.

Turning to Rex, Anakin ordered, "Take this Sith scum to the brig."

Ahsoka protested, "Don’t you dare.  
He's not the enemy.  
He's a new friend who saved me, ended Grievous, and revived me."

Several clones looked at each other, "He did what?"

"About time someone destroyed Grievous." sighed another trooper, in relief.

Rex nodded to Galen, "Any friend of Commander Tano is a friend of mine, Sir."

Galen indicated to Anakin, "What's he want me arrested for?"

"Nothing, and you're not under arrest." replied Ahsoka.

Anakin turned off his lightsaber.

  
As Ahsoka directed him to her quarters which they entered, Galen inquired, "Whose room is this?" while gently setting her down upon a bed.

Ahsoka answered, "Mine, and we're sharing my bed."

He observantly stated, "There's 3 other beds.  
I could-"

"Nope, we're sharing.  
Now go clean yourself up." insisted Tano as she pressed a button increasing the size of her bed.

He nodded, "Yes, ma'am," took off his outfit to reveal a pair of black briefs and a muscular abdomen covered in scars, then entered the refresher.

  
A little while later.

While listening to some music and dancing to it, Ahsoka stripped down to her bra & panties, then the song ended and she did a twirl before opening her eyes and deeply blushing.

"Don't mind me, I'm just enjoying the show, please continue." encouraged Galen who was only wearing black pants.

"How much of that did you see?"

"All of it… nice moves."

"Thanks,” she replied, "And I didn’t catch your name."

He self-introduced, "I'm Galen Marek.  
It's nice to meet you," and extended his hand.

Hugging him instead of shaking his hand, she replied, "Ahsoka Tano.  
It's nice to meet you too.  
And thanks again for saving me."

He smiled, "Anytime."

"Thanks, nice to know you've got my back."

"How about we take turns asking questions?  
Get to know each other?" he suggested.

"Sounds great.  
Where are you from?" asked Ahsoka.

"Believe it or not, I’m from Kashyyyk.  
How about you?"

"I’m from Shili.  
Lightsaber blade colour?"

"Blue, but it varies since a few different colored crystals like me. How about yours?"

"Green & yellowish-green.  
Favourite books?"

"Conan the Mandalorian.  
The Hobbit.  
And Sith Lord of the Rings."

"The latter's a favourite of mine too.  
Let's switch to just telling each other stuff about ourselves," suggested the Togruta.

"Ok."

"Jedi are taught to connect and be compassionate, but not to form attachment.  
And love's pretty much forbidden yet encouraged.  
I'm conflicted by that," confessed Ahsoka.

"I'd be conflicted by it too.  
It's not living if you can't feel love.  
My parents were both Jedi who left the order to embrace their love of one another." he admitted.

"I once pretended to be betrothed to a boy I had a huge crush on, and we even kissed."

"Lucky him.  
I think you're incredibly beautiful," complimented Galen.

She smiled, "Thanks, now, I believe I owe you a kiss or two, which I was gonna give you anyway."

As they gazed into each other's eyes, she allowed him to kiss her on the lips then she kissed him back and closely hugged him.

"You seem suspicious of the clones.  
What's that about?" she questioned.

"In phase II armor, they look like stormtroopers." he answered.

"Stormtroopers?"

"Soldiers of the Galactic Empire led by the Emperor, Darth Sidious.  
And enforced by his apprentice, Darth Vader." he informed with a strong edge of contempt.

This caught her off-guard, "I've never heard of this Empire or Vader,"

"Disturbingly, Anakin gives the same vibe as Vader.  
That monster kills without hesitation, mercy or remorse.  
And not just the men, but the women, and the children too."

"Can you describe what Vader looks like?" she requested.

"I can do better. I can show you my memories using the Force, or at least what's there.  
I don't remember everything about my life, but there's fragments of memories involving him." he explained.

“Is Force memory viewing even a thing?” she wondered to herself.

Using the Force to allow Ahsoka access, he showed her a memory of a small old boy inside a hut.  
She could even feel what he was feeling during the memory.

  
(14 years ago)

3 years old, Galen Marek heard the clashing of lightsabers.  
A Jedi Master, Kento Marek, in a light brown hood was being Force choked in the air by a sinister figure in black armor.

Darth Vader!

Wielding a red lightsaber, Vader fended off and struck down another Jedi, Galen's mum, Mallie.

Little Galen shivered from the ice cold presence.

"I sense someone far more powerful nearby.  
Where is your Master?" demanded Darth Vader.

Kento struggled to breathe, "The Dark side has clouded your mind, you killed my master years ago."

"Then now you will share his fate." vowed the Dark Lord.

Vader was about to strike when Galen called the lightsaber to him with the Force.

Surprised, Vader turned to Galen, "A son."

"Run!" shouted Kento before his neck was snapped much to the horror of his son.

Vader stood before the frightened boy who stepped back and held the lightsaber in a defensive stance.

(back in the present.)

With a gasp, a shivering Ahsoka looked into Galen's eyes, tightly wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same with her.  
With a goodnight kiss, they peacefully drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

  
In the morning.

Entering the room to see Ahsoka & Galen sleeping peacefully while snuggled up to each other, Anakin stood over the bed and ignited his lightsaber.

Sensing danger, Galen's eyes shot open to see Anakin about to strike, immediately called & ignited one of his sabers and blocked while Ahsoka awoke, and screamed in shock.

Galen force pushed his attacker back against the wall at the opposite end of the room, got out of and away from the bed, countered several strikes & slashes, then disarmed Anakin whose saber he faintly heard screams from and cut it in half.

"What's wrong with you?  
You just tried to kill us, you psychopath.  
What'd you do, wake up on the dark side?" questioned Galen.

"Kriff off, Sith, and that lightsaber was a gift from the Chancellor."

Ahsoka asked, "Anakin! What're you doing?  
And this isn't what it looks like."

"What'd you do, you Sith scum?  
I swear if you took advantage of Ahsoka, I'll kill you!" shouted Anakin.

"I didn't do anything, and what does that accusation say about you?" countered Galen.

"Like I believe anything you say, Sith." grunted Anakin who picked up his kyber crystal.

"Can you stop calling me that?" groaned Galen.

  
Ahsoka scolded, "Anakin! Knock it off, and get out of my room!  
Nothing happened! Especially nothing against my will!"

Anakin growled, "You're not the boss of me, Snips.  
How do you know he didn't-"

Ahsoka & Galen force pushed Anakin out of the room, then the former locked the door with the Force.

Galen apologised, "I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble, Ahsoka.  
I opened my eyes and he was standing over us, lightsaber ignited, trying to kill us… or at least me,"

While giving him a good look at her figure, closely cuddling, kissing him, then getting dressed, she replied, "You're all good, handsome."

He smiled, "Bangarang."

He got dressed then Ahsoka showed him around the ship and introduced him to everyone.

  
In the mess hall.

As he sat with Ahsoka, Galen was approached by some clones.

"Rex, would you like to join us?" invited Galen as he felt more at ease around this particular clone.

Rex accepted, "It'd be my pleasure, sir,"

"Just Galen's fine."

Despite some initial awkwardness, Galen seemed to get along with Rex, then other clones joined them.

Making smalltalk, Fives asked, "Your ship's an interesting design, custom build?"

"Yeah, the Rogue Shadow took a lot of modifications & work.  
I built it the same way a Jedi constructs their lightsaber."

"How fast is it?"

"Makes the Kessel run in 12 parsecs.  
That's as fast as the Ebon Hawk & Millennium Falcon."

“You know your ships.”

"Yeah, maybe I'll let you co-pilot sometime.  
How's that sound?"

"Sounds great, just say the word and I'll gladly co-pilot, or at least man the turrets."

"Schway."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

  
After breakfast.

Galen was approached by a ginger haired man in light robes and white armor whom he instantly recognised, "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and who might you be?"

Shaking hands with Kenobi who sensed his power, Galen answered, "Galen Marek, and it's an honor to meet you, sir."

"Please, just Obi-Wan.  
I hear you destroyed Grievous. Well done.  
And thank you for rescuing Ahsoka." congratulated the Jedi Master.

"Anytime."

Puzzled, Obi-Wan asked, “Did you say your name was Marek? Any relation to Kento Marek?”

“It’s a little complicated.  
It might not be safe for me to answer that.”

“Oh… alright,”

"Obi-Wan can you talk some sense into Anakin?  
He broke into my room and tried to kill us when we woke up this morning," asked Ahsoka.

"What was Galen doing in your room?" inquired Obi-Wan.

"That’s what you got from that?  
The first thing we saw when we woke up was Anakin standing over us, swinging his lightsaber at us." responded Ahsoka.

"Oh joy. Anakin jumped to some absurd conclusion, didn't he?" deduced Obi-Wan.

"He accused Galen of being a Sith, and of taking advantage of me." groaned the Padawan.

Obi-Wan facepalmed, "What in blazes gave him that idea?"

"Might be how Galen's so strong with both sides of the Force."

"Yes, perhaps."

  
Galen requested, "Ahsoka, can you please show me to the training room?"

“Gladly.”

Ahsoka took Galen's hand and raced to the simulator room.

As they calibrated the simulator, she asked, "Are you ready, Galen?"

He answered by igniting his lightsabers while the simulation began.

He started off on the hard setting as dozens of practice battle droids, super battle droids, commando droids & droideka were released.

He quickly tore through them so she increased the types of opponents and the intensity level a few times, but he seemed unstoppable.

"What's next?" he questioned.

She smirked, "Let's see if this is more of a workout."

  
A single training droid entered.

"Really?"

"Wait for it,"

As the droid changed its appearance to resemble Darth Maul, Ahsoka put some music on with perfect timing.

(Duel of Fates fade up)

Faux Maul ignited a red double bladed lightsaber. 

As the battle raged between Galen & faux Maul, he sent several bolts of Force lightning at the droid overwhelming its system before cutting it clean in half just as Obi-Wan had done to the real one.

(Duel of Fates fade down)

"I've fought a far more precise, accurate & hardcore module of him, and the real thing… is that the best you can do?" he smirked.

Newer training droids assumed the forms of Obi-Wan, Plo Koon, Anakin & Mace Windu on max difficulty.

"I just had to ask." he chuckled while igniting a second lightsaber, "This is where the fun begins."

(Battle of Heroes fade up)

While watching her new friend face the modules at max difficulty, she couldn't help but be impressed by his skills, consistency, stamina & reflexes.

Sitting by the console, she rested her head in her hand, not even realising the adoring way she was looking at him.

(Battle of Heroes fade down)

As the simulation completed, he jumped over to her.

"That was intense, and very impressive." she complimented.

He caught his breath, "Thanks." then channeled the Force to restore his energy.

  
He asked, "Will you be my sparring partner?"

The words "It's a date." escaped her lips.

"Armed or hand to hand?"

She smiled, "Start armed, then do unarmed after,"

"Sounds fair."

  
They made sure to have a sparring room to themselves, readied their stances for Jar'kai, and began dueling.

Dodging a strike, he countered with a Shien reverse grip strike using his shoto blades with a subtle fusion of Vaapad and incorporating Force powers into the style which she wasn't expecting.

She performed a series of reverse Shien slashes & strikes which he blocked then countered with a reverse Shien-Soresu hybrid technique catching her off-guard.

They decided to start slow so they could get into a rhythm and learn off of each other's techniques.

2 hours later.

As they switched to unarmed combat, Ahsoka performed a series of punches & kicks which were blocked effortlessly.

After locking the door with the Force, she suggested, "Let's make sure we have optimum movement," and stripped to her underwear.

"Guess we’re going Echani style." he stated while doing the same.

"That and I wanted to see you shirtless,"

  
He caught then countered a series of punches & kicks before swipe kicking her off her feet causing her to fall to the floor but he used the force to soften her landing, then he gently pinned her down with her arms above her head, "You're fast,"

"Thanks. Now, do you surrender, little ‘soka?"

As she tried & failed to get free of his gentle yet firm grip, she conceded, "Yes, I surrender, handsome."

He softly asked, "You know I have you pinned down?"

"You can pin me down all day, any day," she whispered before kissing him.

As the door opened, Obi-Wan cleared his throat, causing the two teens to part lips.

"Uh-oh," said Ahsoka, then Galen helped her up and they used Force speed while getting dressed.

  
Gently lowering his head into the palm of his hand, Obi-Wan groaned, "Teenagers."

Ahsoka asked, "What's up, Obi?"

"You've been in here for hours.  
I was getting worried something might've gone wrong," answered the ginger Jedi.

"Translation: dear old dad was worried about his baby girl." joked Galen.

With a grin, Ahsoka laughed whilst lightly blushing.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, my young friend?"

"Assuming I don't count since I stand apart from the main Order, there's 3 Jedi on this ship.  
You’re the wise, gentle, experienced, nurturing, supportive, fatherly mentor everyone looks to for guidance & advice.  
Ahsoka's the beautiful, loving, optimistic, adventurous, free spirited, kind & pure-hearted angel.  
Anakin's the overprotective brother that's also an unstable sociopath." elaborated Galen.

Deeply blushing, Ahsoka happily smiled upon hearing Galen's description of her.

"It's an apt description, but a bit harsh on Anakin." agreed Obi-Wan.

"Did you want the room so you can talk to your royal girlfriend in private?" teased Ahsoka.

"Satine isn't my girlfriend," responded Obi-Wan.

"So, she's your fiance?"

"No."

Ahsoka cheekily grinned, "Is she your wife?  
Is the pairing called Obitine?  
Is she Duchess Satine Kryze-Kenobi?"

As his cheeks flushed, Kenobi folded his arms, "Oh, stop it."

  
Later, Coruscant.

As Galen, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka & Anakin disembarked, they were met by security and Mace Windu.

Anakin said, "I'm outta here, I have business elsewhere."

"You got a hot date, Skyguy?  
Ooh, is it Padme?" asked Ahsoka.

"You know me so well, Snips." chuckled Anakin.

"Give her a hug for me, Skyguy."

Anakin walked away.

  
Upon approaching Galen whose power he sensed, Mace thought, "What is that?  
Is all that power coming from this boy?" and said, "You, you're coming to the temple.  
It's not a request or up for debate."

“Um… nice to meet you too?” asked an uncertain Galen.

Obi-Wan said, "Master Windu, please, our young friend's no enemy.  
He's been polite, friendly, well mannered & forthcoming.  
However, Anakin’s been rather unpleasant."

"That right?"

Ahsoka confirmed, "Yes, Anakin even tried to kill us in our sleep."

"This will be discussed with the council so Skywalker may explain himself." said Mace.

Galen mentioned, "I'm Galen Marek, by the way…”

Ahsoka asked, "Can I show Galen around the temple?  
It's been a long trip, and he'll need a guide if he's staying,"

"Very well, and since you brought him here: he’s your responsibility from now on." decreed Mace.

"Right." acknowledged Ahsoka.

  
"I'll try not to cause you any trouble, Ahsoka," stated Galen.

She smiled, "Thanks, sweetie." and kissed Galen.

"Tano!" shouted Mace.

"He responds well to positive reinforcement like that," she explained.

"He’s not a pet." responded Mace.

  
Jedi Temple.

Galen was shown around and introduced to several Jedi who already had mixed feelings about him, then found the library.

Madame Jocasta greeted, "Welcome back to the archives, Ahsoka.  
May I help you and your friend with something?"

Galen answered, "I recovered these lightsabers from Grievous's lair when I defeated him," as he put his backpack on a table and revealed its contents shocking the historian, "I was hoping to return them."

"Thank you, what's your name?"

He answered, "Galen Marek.  
It's lovely to meet you."

"It's lovely to meet you too.  
I'm Madame Jocasta Nu."

In another part of the Temple.

After having a quick meditation break from exploring, Galen chuckled at the sight of a Jedi he recognised, "On your left, Kota."

(begin flashback)

Inside a shipyard, above Nar Shaddaa.

As he looked to a platform above him, an aged & battle hardened General Rahm Kota chuckled, "Oh… a boy?  
Months of attacking Imperial targets, and Vader sends a boy to fight me?"

With his green lightsaber blade clashing against a red blade, Kota foretold, "Vader thinks he's turned you, but I can sense your future…  
And Vader won't always be your Master.  
I only sense… me?" before his blade was pushed into his eyes, blinding him.

Aboard the Rogue Shadow.

As Galen knelt before him, Kota held his lightsaber over his left shoulder, “By the right of the Council,” over his right, “By the will of the Force,” then above his head, “Galen Marek,” and finally aloft, “Rise, Jedi Knight.”

Corellia, meeting place.

“If you are willing to lead us, then we’ll join your alliance.” said Bail Organa.

Stepping out from a shadow in freshly polished & shined armor, a cleanly shaved Kota added, “As will I.” and stood next to Galen.

Marek whispered to Kota, “Thought you were passed out in the cargo hold,”

“I finally came to,”

(end flashbacks.)

  
Kota asked, "Do I know you, boy?  
You look like you've seen a ghost,"

Galen answered, "You're familiar to me.  
I sense some kind of connection… I can't explain it."

"Well, maybe you can tell me more about this mutual feeling, some time,” said Kota who praised, “And the Force is strong with you, my boy, it’s astonishing.  
I've never sensed a power like yours… not even from Knight Skywalker.”

"Thanks, and my name’s Galen Marek." replied Galen.

“Rahm Kota, but it seems you already knew that.”

Imitating Windu's voice, Galen joked, "We are keepers of the peace, not soldiers…   
Except Kota, he's the exception and embodiment of my hypocrisy and self contradiction," causing Kota & Ahsoka to laugh.

  
As she escorted Galen around the temple, Ahsoka noticed some of the mixed looks he was getting, while he noticed multiple temple guards watching them.

  
As they entered a classroom, Master Yoda smiled, "Younglings, visitors we have."

The younglings greeted, "Hello, Padawan Tano."

Ahsoka greeted, "Hello, Master Yoda.  
Hello, younglings,"

Yoda requested, "Brought a friend you have, Padawan Tano.  
Introduce himself, could he please?"

With a respective bow, Galen greeted, "Hi, I'm Galen Marek, Jedi Knight."

"Woah, the Force's really strong with this one," commented Cal Kestis.

“Thanks, Cal,” replied Marek who internally thanked the Force that the younglings were wearing name tags.

"The pleasure of your visit, to what do we owe, Galen?" inquired the Jedi Grandmaster who sensed Galen's power but wasn’t the least bit troubled.

"My memory’s fragmented… amnesia, maybe.  
I've been having flashbacks & visions.  
I remember things unfamiliar to people I feel like I know closely, but they don't recognise me.  
The galaxy I see around me feels lighter than what I'm familiar with, and I find myself out of place.  
Some people I see alive, I know to be dead.  
And others look far younger than I remember." explained Galen, "a few people I knew now have no record of existence as if they don't exist yet, or live under a different name."

Yoda asked, "A thought, anyone?"

A youngling answered, "Master, having too many premonitions while meditating could cause disorientation since you'll remember both memories & visions."

"That's an interesting theory.  
These flashbacks are in first person viewpoint.  
I can even feel the emotions I was experiencing during them." replied Galen, "once or twice, I've been back in that place but seeing things from the eyes of someone else."

"Can you please give an example of one of your memories?"

"Preemptive apology because I'm about to give you all nightmares." solemnly replied Galen who used the Force to show them the memory of his parent's deaths.

Closing his eyes afterwards, Yoda shed a tear, "Hmmm, terrible for a child to bear witness."

"Yeah." sighed Galen, “Strangely enough, Anakin’s aura is almost exactly the same as Vader.  
Maybe he has an evil twin brother he doesn’t know about.”

"Perhaps in private, discuss these matters further, we could." suggested Yoda.

Galen nodded, “Maybe.”

  
Jedi temple, zen garden.

Galen & Ahsoka ran into the not yet Fifth brother (doesn't yet have a real name) holding a double bladed lightsaber.

Ahsoka nervously said, "Uh… hi,"

"I seek no conversation with you, child.  
Be gone from my sight." growled Fifth brother drawing attention from other Jedi who'd been meditating.

Galen clenched a fist, "Somebody should teach you some manners."

Fifth stared into Galen's eyes, "And I take it you believe you're the one who would teach me such a lesson, boy?"

Galen didn't blink, "If necessary."

Fifth ignited his lightsaber and aggressively slashed at Galen who easily evaded multiple strikes from the lightsaber without using his own whilst several onlookers watched in surprise & amazement.

"Your number of casualties is always ridiculously excessive, rivalling those of Krell.  
Do you even care how many people die before your sloppy tactics work?"

"People? You mean the clones?  
Pawns are meant to be sacrificed.”

“Not to me,”

“They're pathetic.  
I'll see as many dead as I see fit, even if I have to kill them myself.  
I've already killed a great many of them, and I enjoy it." smugly scoffed Fifth.

"You're sick & perverse.  
Hondo has more honor than you." said Galen as he dodged multiple additional strikes, "I don't recall murder & genocide being the Jedi way.  
And you're not the first brute I've fought this week."

  
4 Temple Guards appeared, ignited their lightsabers, and ordered, "Cease hostilities!"

As the brute slashed at Galen, he caught the lightsaber by its hilt and turned it off with the Force without taking his eyes off his attacker.

Shocked by Galen's display of power, Fifth let go of the lightsaber and backed away, "What are you?"

"I’m Starkiller… and you will apologise to Ahsoka, right now." firmly responded Galen.

"Fine…" hissed Fifth, "I apologise for my rudeness, Padawan,"

Everyone knew the apology wasn't adequately sincere, but they figured it was as sincere as the bastard was capable of, then the Temple Guards arrested him.

  
As he approached, Quinlan Vos went to tap Galen on the shoulder to get his attention when Marek quickly moved out of the way.

“Hands off, psychometry boy.”

  
Later.  
Jedi council chamber.

Accompanied by Ahsoka, Galen slowly entered to see the full council was there in person.

Straightening up, Galen stepped into the centre of the room.

"Please introduce yourself to the Council, son," requested Plo Koon.

Galen bowed in respect, "Galen Marek: Jedi Knight.”

He sensed they already had mixed feelings about him, some weary of him, others curious about him, and a few of them trying to see into his mind which he instantly shut out.

“We can neither sense nor read your thoughts, intentions or mind,” noted Luminara.

"With all due respect, Master Luminara, please stay out of my head.  
It's private & personal, and there's not much to see right now anyway.”

"Both sides of the Force are incredibly strong with you.  
How is this?" asked Depa Billaba.

"I guess lots of hard work paid off.  
And my parents were both Jedi Knights." answered Galen.

"We heard your arrival caused Skywalker to lose control of himself.  
Do you know why?" inquired Kit Fisto.

"I have no idea, K.F."

"Is there something you could've initially said to make Skywalker so hostile, Galen?" questioned Ki-Adi.

"No, he took one look at me and ignited his lightsaber."

Plo Koon sternly looked at Galen, "Skywalker claims he found you in an illicit embrace with Ahsoka, explain yourself."

"With all due respect, a hug is not an illicit embrace.  
He saw us sharing the bed after breaking into Ahsoka's quarters, and literally tried to kill us." Galen explained.

"What exactly were you doing in her bed?" interrogated Plo.

Ahsoka answered, "He showed me one of his memories, so I gave him a comforting hug during which we fell asleep."

Yoda chuckled, "Ah, young ones, deny not if you shared an affectionate moment.  
Natural & healthy is youthful affection, but with care it must be handled."

  
As his eyes widened upon seeing a certain padawan, Galen raced over and hugged him, surprising everyone.

"Oh! Someone's friendly," chuckled Caleb Dume who returned the hug, "But have we met?"

Abruptly stepping back into the centre, Galen received curious looks.

"What was that about?" chuckled an amused Depa, "Hugging my padawan, Caleb Dume, like it’s a family reunion?"

Knowing the name from somewhere, Galen explained himself, "Your son looks so much like a late friend of mine.  
I thought it was him,"

Caleb asked, "What was his name?"

"Kanan Jarrus," answered Galen, giving Caleb a case of deja vu as he realised who Kanan was.

  
"How did you know he was my Son?" inquired Depa, earning mixed reactions including a warm hug from her little boy.

"I sensed it, Master Billaba.  
I'm sorry for mentioning it in front of the Council, since I’m guessing it was a secret that'll get you in a lot of trouble."

“It happens.”

Ki-Adi turned to Depa, "Why should we let you stay on the Council, let alone in the Order, given this revelation?  
When you've made such a reckless mistake?"

Shaak Ti protested, "That was quite uncalled for, and creating life is never a mistake.  
You have 5 wives with each of whom you've had 7+ children, so you really can't judge."

Depa protectively hugged Caleb, "It's by the will of the Force that my son was born.  
He's not a mistake, he's a blessing."

  
"How do you feel, Marek?" inquired Mace, getting back on topic.

"A bit nervous, and a bit irritated." responded Galen.

Windu raised an eyebrow, "About?"

"Making a bad first impression in front of the council, especially since you're all here in person.  
It's a bit intimidating.  
And I'm annoyed that some of you are trying to look into my mind.  
I will duel the next one of you who tries, even if it's Master Yoda.  
I’m also unimpressed by hypocrite Mundi’s suggestion of kicking Depa out of the Order for having a son."

Mace sharply exhaled, "Fair enough, and your honesty is appreciated."

Galen saw another Jedi he recognised, "Shaak Ti? No, no, it can't be.  
That's impossible."

Shaak Ti raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"It's impossible because you're dead.  
I saw you die." responded Galen.

The council exchanged looks.

"Perhaps it's best not to speak further of deaths that have yet to come, young one." cautioned Shaak Ti.

"To me, it's an old memory.  
If it's a premonition, I had it a long time ago, making it irrelevant now." replied Galen.

  
"Another reason we've summoned you is to determine whether you're to join this Jedi order." informed Mace.

“Aren’t I too old, or something?"

"Why're you reluctant?  
Most would be honored for us to make an exception."

"With respect, I don't follow the same rules you do.  
I've always done things my own way, played by my own rules, and improvised.  
I use both sides of the Force, and have a natural talent for wielding both sides." replied Galen who received mixed looks from the present company before Anakin entered the room.

"Skywalker," acknowledged Galen.

"Oh, it's you." sighed Anakin.

Mace asked, "Skywalker, what’s going on?"

Anakin pointed at Galen, "I discovered him in a state of undress, in bed with my padawan.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, “Shirtless isn’t a state of undress, Skyguy.”

“They could've been kriffing for all I knew." muttered Anakin.

Galen & Ahsoka blushed, "Anakin, we've only just met."

"Skywalker! That was completely inappropriate." scolded Plo & Windu.

"Anakin, mind your language and your tone." warned Obi-Wan.

"What one wears or doesn't wear when sleeping in their own bed is irrelevant, Skywalker.  
Now, what's your issue with Galen?" inquired Shaak Ti.

"I believe he's a Sith, Master Ti.  
The dark side's very strong with him." answered Anakin.

"Do you have any evidence or proof to support this claim?  
And one can say the same of you."

"No, but he destroyed my lightsaber." responded Skywalker who held up his cleanly cut lightsaber.

Galen pointed out, “If I was a Sith, I would’ve destroyed you, not just your lightsaber, Skywalker.  
And if I was a Sith at some point, that’s not me anymore.” keeping the memory of fighting Kota to himself.

"Knight Marek, for what reason did you deem it necessary to destroy Skywalker’s lightsaber?" asked Yoda.

Galen looked to the ancient Jedi, "I acted in self-defence at the time, Master.  
I sensed a connection to the dark side from the saber.  
I thought it was affecting him.  
I heard faint screams coming from it.  
The screams were from Tusken Raiders.  
And apparently the saber was a gift from Palpatine."

Yoda looked troubled, as did the council.

Caleb asked no-one in particular, "What was the Chancellor doing with a lightsaber in the first place?  
Did he buy a black market lightsaber?  
Or was he secretly trained to use the Force?" concerning his peers.

  
"How do we know Galen wasn't using the dark side to help him seduce Ahsoka?" asked Anakin.

Ahsoka glared, "Are you serious, Anakin?  
Galen saved my life… he revived me.  
No Sith would do that for a Jedi."

The council exchanged looks of shock, even Yoda.

"Perhaps Skywalker will be easier to talk to without Marek present.  
Padawan Tano, you and Knight Marek are dismissed." stated Mace.

Galen mentioned, "Oh, there's an old Sith shrine on the ground level, under the temple.  
You should get rid of it.  
I think it's what's been clouding your vision.  
And the dark side radiates off Palpatine like heat off the sun.  
I can sense it because I use the dark side too."

“Noted.”

Galen & Ahsoka were more than happy to leave the council chamber.

  
Jedi temple, corridor.

As she approached them, Barriss asked, "Ahsoka, who's your friend?"

Ahsoka smiled, "Barriss Offee, this is Galen Marek.  
He rescued me from Grievous, and brought me back to life."

Barriss's eyes widened, "He resurrected you?  
That's really something, and he's a handsome one."

Galen smiled at Barriss, "It's nice to meet you."

Barriss noted the way Galen & Ahsoka looked at each other, "Ahsoka, did you find yourself a boyfriend?”

The young Togruta blushed, “Maybe.”

“We should take him shopping,”

“Definitely.”

He questioned, “Is there any way out of this?”

In unison, both girls answered, “No.” before dragging him away from the temple.

  
Inside a department store.

He emerged in bright blue armor and black boots.

He looked in the mirror, "This isn't exactly discreet." making both girls giggle.

Barriss suggested, "It’s a bit much, how about we try something else?" then passed more clothes to Galen.

After changing, he emerged in the Jedi Hunter outfit from TFUII.

"I like this one but it looks more like a Jedi hunter." he stated, then stepped back into the change room.

His next outfit was the hero armor from TFUII.

Ahsoka said, "We did good work, that suits you,"

"Great, and I think so too… let's just get all the outfits.  
I'll have to wear something different for different environments." he said before changing back to his robes.

Answering a comlink, Galen asked, "Yes?"

Anakin replied, "Hey, it's me… listen, I'm sorry for… you know."

"I'm not holding a grudge, Skyguy.  
If you're also calling to check in: Ahsoka & Barriss have taken me shopping."

"Send me the bills,"

"That's a really bad idea."

Anakin hung up.

  
After forwarding their shopping bills to Anakin, then arranging for the outfits to be posted to the Rogue Shadow and leaving the store, Barriss & Ahsoka took Galen to the food court where they sat down for lunch.

Ahsoka had a sandwich, pizza, half a dozen dumplings, and a can of Sprite.

Barriss had 2 bowls of steamed rice, 6 sushi rolls, and a bottle of water.

Galen had 2 bowls of pasta, 3 bowls of stir-fry, 2 very stacked burgers, 2 dozen dumplings, and a bottle of water.

When they finished eating, Ahsoka smirked, "Someone's been starving,"

"He certainly has an appetite." chuckled Barriss.

As he saw the receipts, Galen sighed, "Anakin's gonna be so pissed, since he's footing the bill." then showed the girls who laughed.

Barriss said, "I best be on my way.  
Master Luminara and I have a mission."

"I hope it goes well, and may the Force be with you."

Barriss smiled then left.

  
A voice teased, "Aww, is Skywalker's little pet on a date?  
Well, isn't this precious?"

Galen & Ahsoka immediately stood up and looked to see Asajj Ventress.

"If it isn't Master Kenobi's rebound girl," countered Ahsoka.

Galen chuckled, "Wow, Obi sure gets around."

After laughing, Ventress asked, "And who are you?"

"Galen Marek, and it's a pleasure to meet you." he responded.

"Asajj Ventress, and so far the feeling's mutual."

  
Ahsoka asked, "Are you just here to eat?"

"Yes, but the day's still young." answered Ventress who then sensed Galen's power, "What the? I've never felt such power.  
Not even from Skywalker."

"He's far stronger than your typical Force user, and he killed Grievous,"

Asajj froze, "I'll leave you kids to your date.  
It wouldn't look good for either of you if your friends saw us together being all chummy." and walked away.

  
Galen smirked, "So, where'd you meet your charming, spandex-clad friend?"

Ahsoka rolled her beautiful blue eyes, "Shut up."

They didn't even realise they were holding hands.

  
A couple days later.

"Padawan Tano & Knight Marek, to Dxun you will go.  
Death Watch presence, there may be.  
Tread carefully you must." Yoda informed them.

"It's a bit far from home for them, but it's an ancient Mando stronghold so it makes sense." stated Galen.

"To where, suggest your alternatives, hmmm?"

"I suspect they're using some of the old strongholds & outposts from the Mandalorian Wars."

"Then select one you both will."

Ahsoka replied, "Yes, Master.  
I'll need to be extra careful since they'll likely recognise me after last time.  
But literally no-one knows who Galen is or where he’s from.  
I researched every way and found nothing, he’s a ghost.  
Even Master Marek has no idea who he is."

"Deeper, the mystery of Galen's origin delves." stated the ancient Jedi.

"I have an idea for a cover… posing as someone with a red blade, like a Knight of Ren.  
I kinda killed them and claimed The Ren about a week before revealing myself to Ahsoka.  
I guess that makes me the first Jedi Knight of Ren." informed Galen.

"Hmmm, a grave risk that is… take great care you must,"

"It's just disguises.  
It's not like we're infiltrating a Sith academy, from back in the day."

"Hmmm, true, this is.  
Caution, however, I advise, still."

"They'll want proof or a trophy to symbolise how powerful & skilled Galen is." noted the Togruta.

Yoda inquired, "What suggest you?"

Ahsoka answered, "Grievous's faceplate & lightsabers."

Galen added, "We'll take my ship, the Rogue Shadow."

"Very well, and may the Force be with you.”

  
Aboard the Rogue Shadow

Galen was choosing between his red or black outfit when Ahsoka walked in.

She wore black gloves, a belt, kama, sash, form-fitting pants, a single sleeved crop top, vambraces, headdress, and a hooded cloak.

"Wow, you look sexy," he complimented.

"Thanks, have you chosen what to wear?" asked Tano.

"Red or black?"

"Black." she decided, then he revealed a third option.  
A black edition of the Lord Starkiller armor from TFU with no wires or claws, and a Batman style cape & gauntlets.

"On second thought, wear that."

He said, "I'll also play the part of your Master, they'll believe that."

"Your ship, your rules?" she asked.

"That and it's more convincing if the brooding, menacing looking one is a Master.  
Not the adorable girl that's as intimidating as a little kitten."

She lightly blushed but was slightly annoyed by the last part, "What're we calling ourselves?"

"Ren, Starkiller Ren." he insisted.

"That's terrifying.  
You can call me Lady Siren, or maybe just Siren."

"Are you sure that's not a stripper name?" he teased before catching a pillow thrown at him.

"Hilarious." she muttered.

He had an idea, "So I don't terrify you at some point, how about I show you some of my powers?  
I know the whole temple sensed my powers in the dark side."

"I know, but I also see the light within you." she responded.

"I feel I should show you what they're so worried about."

"So show me… show me the dark side… show me your dark side," she seductively requested.

"Should I be concerned by your eagerness to see the dark side?"

"Please?"

As he showed her a few of his powers, she kissed him with deep passion.

She whispered, "What would your dark side say if I were to surrender to my passion & desires to make love with you?"

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion.  
Through passion, I gain strength.  
Through strength, I gain power.  
Through power, I gain victory.  
Through victory, my chains are broken.  
The Force shall free me.“ he softly recited while carrying her to bed, bridal style.

She hadn’t expected to hear the Sith code spoken as soothingly as a lullaby.

"Let's make this memorable & special." she whispered as they gave into their desires and passionately made love to each other.

  
Afterwards,

Relaxing in his arms, she smiled, "That was purrfect,"

"Just like you, my lil ‘soka.  
And it's sexy when you purr like that."

"Thanks,”

He endearingly smiled, "You're so cute, my lil ‘soka," whilst they closely cuddled.

  
As they landed on Dxun, they explored a recently built local settlement.

Entering a bar, they sat in a dimly lit corner before 2 thugs came up to them.

The 1st thug looked at Ahsoka/Siren, "Hey, babe, what brings a pretty thing like you out here?  
Maybe you could show us a good time."

As a hand reached for Ahsoka, Ren growled, "If you value your life, you’ll keep your filthy hands off my woman."

As the hand retreated, the thugs drew their blaster pistols.

Bartender called, "No blasters!"

Rising from his seat, Starkiller stared into their eyes.

In the blink of an eye, he sliced their blasters in half and cut off the hands holding them with The Ren’s obsidian blade, grabbed one by the throat and threw them out a glassless window, punched the other one in the face then Force pushed them out the same window.

As Ren turned off his weapon, he gave the bartender some credits, “Sorry about the mess,” and returned to his seat.

The band resumed playing while the dancers got back to their routine.

  
Later.

As they stopped in an area which was clear of civilians, a squad of 6 Death Watch warriors approached them with their blasters at the ready.

Leading the squad, Bo-Katan Kryze said, "We hear you made quite the first impression in the bar."

As Ahsoka lowered her hood, Bo-Katan scoffed, "You've got a lot of guts coming here, Jedi." and removed her helmet.

Circling Bo, Ahsoka teased, "Aww, you remember me?  
I missed you too, babe," then added, "We are not Jedi.  
I am Siren, and this is my new Master," and nonchalantly spanked the ginger's ass making her gasp, "you spanked me, only fair I get you back,"

  
In fluent Mando’a, Starkiller declared, "I am Starkiller Ren.  
Dark Knight of the Shadow.  
Master of the Knights of Ren."

Death Watch were surprised to hear Starkiller speak Mando'a.

As Bo-katan gestured with her hand, the squad lowered their guns.

Bo-Katan questioned Ahsoka, "How's Lux?  
Are you still “betrothed,”?"

"Afraid not."

"Too bad, you two were cute."

  
As he appeared and slashed at Ahsoka with the Darksaber, Pre Vizsla's blade was blocked by Ren's obsidian blade and pushed away, knocking the Concordian back.

Effortlessly countering a series of strikes & slashes from the Darksaber, Ren dueled with Vizsla for around 5 minutes.  
Then disarmed & knocked him into a wall, caught the Darksaber, and held the ebony blade to his throat.

Fluently speaking Mando’a, Starkiller growled, "You picked the wrong battle, warrior.  
Stand down." then stepped back, and turned off the Darksaber which he returned.

  
Sheathing the Darksaber, Vizsla turned to Ahsoka, "Jedi, you’re either very bold, skilled, foolish or full of hubris to come to one of our camps again."

"Or all of the above, but uninterested in fighting you.  
I'm just passing through, Pre V."

Bo-Katan indicated to Ren, "This is Starkiller Ren, of the Knights of Ren."

"Indeed? I thought they were just a legend.  
Do they serve the Sith?"

Starkiller held up his blade, "We serve no-one but ourselves and this."

Vizsla asked, "Aside from that little spar during which you clearly held back a great deal, just how formidable in battle are you, warrior?"

Opening his cloak, Starkiller revealed a faceplate and some lightsabers, "By my hand have fallen my predecessor, Jedi, Sith & General Grievous."

  
Present company looked shocked.

Vizsla looked at the Togruta, "Ahsoka Tano, is it?  
How is it that you now serve this… ghoul?"

Ahsoka recounted certain events.

Vizsla asked, "What's your story, warrior?"

"My family was slain in front of me by the Sith." answered Starkiller.

Taking his helmet off, Vizsla said, "My condolences."

  
As they returned to the ship, Ahsoka asked, "What’s our next move, my Master?"

"Patience, Siren… for now, we shall meditate." he answered and ignited a lightsaber so they could focus on the colour of its blade.

She hadn't meditated like this before, but found it very effective.

  
(begin vision)

Darth Sidious instructed, "The time has come… execute order 66," then the clone army turned against the Jedi, and opened fire.

As a hooded Anakin Skywalker entered the council chambers, a youngling asked, "Master Skywalker, there are too many of them.  
What're we going to do?"

A red blade ignited as Anakin’s form turned into Vader and massacred the younglings whilst his mechanical breathing echoed.

(end vision)

As various objects dropped, Ahsoka gasped, "No!"

"By the way, are you going to remove the listening device Lady Kryze bugged you with, or do you need me to do it for you?" inquired Galen.

She winked, "I've been a very naughty girl, my master.  
I need you to do it for me… please?"

Taking off his helmet & gloves, he said, "Disrobe and lay down on your back, my dear."

"As you desire, my master." she seductively said while slowly stripping.

As his hands explored her alluring figure, she giggled & squirmed.

"Such beautiful laughter you have, my dear."

"Thank you, Lord Ren."

"You were dead when I found you.  
I saved you, I resurrected you.  
I have plans for you, and there are other benefits of your company, my dear."

"I'm eternally grateful and forever yours, my master." said Ahsoka as she crushed the bug.

After a moment of silence, they both laughed.

Galen asked, "Was that getting too dark?"

"It was more intense than I expected.  
I can't believe we let them hear that.  
We could've crushed the bug asap." answered Ahsoka.

"I thought we'd let them know we know they were listening."

  
She gazed into his eyes, "You're in pain, can I help you relax?"

He kissed her cheek, "I'm sure you'll think of something that'll help."

As he disrobed, she gently massaged & caressed his scarred torso then kissed him.

"Would you like your Siren to sing for you, my Lord?" she asked.

"Very much." he answered.

The beautiful Togruta began seductively dancing while she sang in her people’s native tongue.

When she finished, he applauded, "My Lil Soka, you have a lovely voice, and that's why you're called Siren."

She smiled, "Thank you, handsome.  
Why couldn't we go somewhere romantic and say we're newlyweds?"

"Because we’ll run into Obitine, Kit & Aayla, and Ani & Padme on their honeymoons."

She chuckled, "Good point."

"The ancient sage shared no insight as to why we're here."

"It's probably a 'you will know when the time comes,' thing."

They got dressed.

  
As they entered the city, Boba Fett aimed dual blasters at Ahsoka, "Don't move, Jedi."

Ahsoka chuckled, "Awww, you remember me, Boba?  
How sweet."

"Don't you mock me!"

"Lower the guns."

"Or what?" questioned Boba.

Bo-Katan appeared, "Stand down, kid.  
You don't want any of that."

Boba holstered his blasters.

  
Starkiller turned to Bo, "Is he yours?"

Bo-Katan blushed behind her helmet, "Definitely not."

"Pre doesn't know, does he?  
The Duchess he hates so much is your sister.  
I sense he wants her dead, not just dethroned.  
Do you really want your kin's blood on your hands, my lady?"

"I'd prefer not to answer that out in the open, and no, he doesn't."

Starkiller pulled Boba aside, had a private chat with him, then Slave 1 was seen taking off.

  
Bo-Katan asked, "Why're you even here, Ahsoka?"

"Just passing through.  
I didn't know Death Watch was here, but I figure we can just stay out of each other's way.  
I'd have stayed out of the way on Carlaac, but your friends started burning a village, so I had to do something." answered Ahsoka.

"Fair enough, but your downfall was engaging us without the lightsabers, even though you put up a respectably good fight." stated the Mandalorian woman before a massive fleet of Separatist ships appeared.

"Looks like Dooku wants revenge on both Onderon & Death Watch,"

Starkiller focused & channeled the Force to shield both Dxun & Onderon from an orbital bombardment, then crushed & incinerated the attacking fleet.

When he finished, he collapsed.

A few hours later.

Slowly awakening, Galen waited a few seconds for his vision to focus, and took in his surroundings.

Ahsoka was by his bedside, holding his hand.  
She wore a red backless dress, black pants, a sash & headdress, and red boots.

He asked, "Are you an angel?"

She hugged & kissed him, "You're crazy… I love you so much, Galen Marek."

"I love you too, my lil ‘soka."

"I brought you to a hospital on Onderon,"

"Great."

Laying back, he noted, "You changed me into ceremonial Jedi robes."

"Found them in your wardrobe."

"I thought only dead Jedi wore these,"

  
As he walked into the recovery room, Lux said, "Ahsoka."

She turned to her friend, "Lux, it's great to see you,"

Lux looked her up & down, "It's great to see you too, Ahsoka. I missed you."

"Happy to see me because it's me and my fun personality, or me and my good looks, Luxy?" she teased, making Lux blush.

Galen cleared his throat.

  
Ahsoka introduced, "Senator Lux Bonteri, this is Galen Marek, Jedi Knight."

Galen asked, "So, how’d you two meet?  
Off the books diplomatic mission?"

Lux answered, "Pretty much.  
Mum was Padme's mentor & friend, but she was killed by Count Dooku."

  
(begin vision)

Inside a castle.  
"Eat up, Mina. You must keep up your strength." advised Count Dooku.

"Why didn't you just kill me?"

"My investors have a lot to gain from continuing this war… as does my master, and you have some use when it comes to words."

"You're sick. I always defended you, but you're as evil as Padme says."

“From a certain point of view, yes… but a necessary evil.”

(end vision)

  
Galen said, "Serenno."

"Dooku's homeworld?  
What about it?" asked Lux.

"I just saw a vision, your mum's alive.  
Dooku has her in his castle."

Ahsoka gasped, "We need to tell the Council & Padme."

"We can't… the transmission could be intercepted by the droid army, then he'll know someone's coming for her… but I also can't risk Lux compromising it."

"How would I compromise it?" inquired Lux.

"He'll expect you to come to him, angry and desperate for revenge.  
Or on a rescue mission even at the cost of your own life." answered Galen.

Lux sighed, "You're right… he'll be 10 steps ahead of me."

  
Ahsoka assured, "Lux, we will save her."

"Ahsoka… I have to tell you something."

Ahsoka smiled, "I'm listening."

"I love you, Ahsoka Tano.  
I always have, and I always will." confessed Lux.

"I love you too, Luxy." she admitted.

  
Galen encouraged, "This is the part where you kiss."

Lux passionately kissed Ahsoka on the lips and she brought him into a close hug.

As the hug ended, Lux & Ahsoka smiled.

Lux said, "May the Force be with you both." and left the room.

  
"I can tell you needed that.  
It's given closure, and cleared the air." Galen noted.

Ahsoka held his hand, "It did, and thanks for encouraging us."

"Did I miss anything?"

"Bo sent a gift."

"What'd she send me?  
A full set of beskar armor and a helmet?" he joked.

Ahsoka winked.

"She must really like me."

"I thought you were gonna die, love."

"The Force must have something else planned for me.  
A friend died doing something similar to save his friends, but on a drastically significantly smaller scale." he sighed as he thought, "Kanan, I should've been there to help you."

  
Later.  
Aboard the Rogue Shadow.

As he changed into the experimental Jedi armor from TFUII, he looked in the mirror, "Oh, I’m liking this."

Curious, Ahsoka asked, "How will you explain me being with you on our excursion?"

"There's at least a million credits bounty on Jedi, bonuses on especially vexing, valuable & high ranking ones."

"Which am I?"

"All of the above and you're Anakin Skywalker's Padawan."

"I don't think I like where this is going," she stated.

"We're going to have to fight before the next step."

Her eyes widened, "I have a bad feeling about this."

  
They ignited their lightsabers as he dueled with her.

Each of her strikes were countered & dodged as he used the Force to push her back while pulling her lightsaber away, swipe-kicked her off her feet, then handcuffed her.

She groaned, "A bit too convincing for the faux prisoner routine, love."

He felt a presence, "I sense a Jedi's being held by Dooku.  
It’s Quinlan Vos."

"Rescuing a senator & Jedi Knight?  
This'll be interesting.  
And I guess you better gag me cause Dooku knows I'm very chatty." sighed the Togruta.

  
As they landed on Serenno, disembarked and cloaked the ship, Galen walked towards Dooku's palace with his captive over his shoulder.

At the gates, a squad of battle droids approached them.

Battle droid said, "Halt, state your business."

Galen answered, "I've come to collect on a bounty."

"Would you like us to carry your prisoner for you?"

"No."

  
Inside Dooku's castle.

1 of the battle droids informed, "Sir, there's a bounty hunter here to see you."

Dooku ordered, "Send them in."

Galen entered with his 'captive' and set her down near Dooku's throne.

Ahsoka gasped, squirmed and tried to get loose to no avail before looking away while trembling.

Dooku greeted, "Welcome, bounty hunter."

Galen looked at the old man, "Count Dooku."

"Well, I must say this is a surprise… a Mandalorian bounty hunter brings me a living Jedi in perfect health, and it's Skywalker's apprentice no less." noted Dooku.

Galen asked, "How much would you be willing to pay for her?"

"The price varies on their reputation, rank & title.  
You've brought me a padawan, commander who's been quite the thorn in my side.  
What sum are you willing to accept in exchange for your prize?"

Galen firmly said, "I charge 20x my usual fee for women.  
I'll accept no less than 20 million."

"That's an absurd price, boy.  
Fortunately money is no object to me." responded Dooku who transferred the funds to an account Galen set up prior to the mission.

"Pleasure doing business with you… shall I take her to the dungeon?"

"How do you know of my castle's detention level?"

"Castles, palaces, fortresses, strongholds & lairs always have one… for better or worse."

The Count chuckled in amusement, "Come, I'll give you a tour before we head to the detention level."

  
After the tour.

As she was escorted to a cell, Ahsoka tried to resist then the door opened and she was placed upon a bed with her lightsabers nonchalantly smuggled in without Dooku noticing.

Mina was in the same cell as her.

  
While walking with Dooku, Galen inquired, "Who was the other girl?"

Dooku replied, "Since you brought me such a prize, I'll answer your question. It was Mina Bonteri."

"Thought she was dead.  
What's to become of Ahsoka Tano?"

"Why should you care?  
Isn’t the guild policy no questions asked?"

"I'm not with the guild.  
I'm just making sure I'm not sending such a beautiful girl to her death or some horrible fate after bringing her in alive.  
It wouldn't look or feel good.  
I’m a scoundrel, not a monster."

"Understandable."

"I should've asked for more.  
On my way here, I was pursued by Skywalker & Kota,both of whom I defeated." stated Galen as he held out Kota's lightsaber and Anakin's destroyed lightsaber.

"Indeed, you must be quite the warrior."

As they passed other cells with prisoners inside, Galen thought, "There's Vos, and Saw Gerrera? Great."

  
In a cell.

As Ahsoka freed herself, Mina asked, "Ahsoka?  
What're you doing here?"

Ahsoka answered, "We're here to rescue you and the others." and freed Mina.

"Who's we?" questioned Mina.

"Me and my boyfriend."

  
As he stopped near the main console, Galen shut down power to all security systems while opening the cell doors releasing the prisoners.

As Dooku turned around, Galen drew his lightsabers, igniting twin silver blades.

Dooku ignited his lightsaber and took his stance, "Who are you?"

"I’m a simple man making my way in the universe."

"My young friend, you face a Sith Lord." stated Dooku.

Galen strongly responded, "Darth Tyranus, you have failed this universe."

  
Galen & Dooku dueled fiercely yet elegantly & gracefully, performing a series of strikes, lunges, slashes, lunges, counters, parries & blocks.

Taken by surprise at the skills of his young adversary, Dooku thought, “Who is this remarkable young prodigy?  
Where has he come from?” then complimented, "You truly are quite gifted."

"Thanks."

Galen countered another series of strikes, unmasked his power and cast lightning at the Count, catching him off-guard, sending him into the wall.

An astonished & shocked Dooku quickly got up and summoned his lightsaber, "How did you?"

"You'll find I'm full of surprises."

  
"Indeed you are powerful, but have yet to reach your full potential.  
Join me and I will complete your training.  
With our combined strength, we can bring order to the galaxy… and destroy Darth Sidious." offered Dooku.

"I've heard this speech before," groaned Galen who declined, "And I'll never join you."

Dooku apologised, "Then I am truly sorry.  
If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed." and cast lightning with both hands but Galen caught then sent it back at him using one hand.

As Ahsoka arrived to help Galen, she saw Dooku fall to his knees.

Deactivating & dropping his lightsaber, Dooku conceded, "Stop, I yield… there's no need to kill me now."

Galen held one of his blades ready to strike down the Count, "You are a slave to the dark side.  
I'd be doing the Galaxy a favor."

Uncertain & afraid, Dooku trembled, "Please don't."

Sensing something different, Galen looked into Dooku's eyes, mind & heart, then turned off his lightsabers, and Ahsoka cuffed the Count.

Adding Dooku’s lightsaber to his belt, Galen said, “I won’t be your judge, jury & executioner… that's not me anymore."

Dooku looked at him curiously, "Anymore? Who are you?  
Why have you chosen to spare me?"

"You were a good man, and there's hope you can be again.  
I'm giving you that second chance.”

“Very noble of you, boy.  
You have the heart of a true Jedi Knight.”

"Thanks."

  
On the way to the front door, a legion of clankers ambushed them.

"They'll try to kill you." said Dooku who sat down.

Galen & Ahsoka ignited their lightsabers, "Sorry about the mess."

Within mere moments fell the entire legion of droids.

  
After securing Dooku in the brig of the Rogue Shadow, Galen & Ahsoka found Vos, Mina & Saw in the lounge.

Saw asked, "Why's Dooku still alive?  
Why didn't you kill him?"

As he appeared, Lux replied, "He's the leader of the CIS parliament.  
Killing him won't help anyone…  
And it won't bring Steela back, Saw.  
It's not what she'd want."

  
Ahsoka turned to Lux, "You know we know you stowed away?"

"Yes." answered the young Senator who hugged his mother.

Vos looked to Galen, "Schway ship, man, can I fly it?"

"No."

"I could-"

"No, my ship's one of a kind.  
And I know you crash ships almost as often as Skywalker." chuckled Galen, then sensed something. "Wait, we missed someone.  
I don't know who, but I'll be right back." before returning to Dooku's castle.

As he found his way to a dark cell, he turned on the lights to see an old human woman, an old man, and a young girl with dreadlocks.

Quickly freeing them from chains and using the Force to heal them, he sensed who they were.

"Anakin's not going to believe this, ditto for Lux & Saw." thought Galen as he carried Lux's dad, Shmi & Steela to the Rogue Shadow and brought them to the med-bay.

  
Aboard the Resolute’s bridge.

Yularen alerted, "General Kenobi, General Skywalker, the Rogue Shadow's arrived with some people you'll want to see."

Anakin, Padme & Obi-Wan ran to the hangar.

Disembarking from the Rogue Shadow with Dooku in cuffs, Galen received a round of applause from the clones, some of whom took the Count to a cell.

As she saw Mina disembarking, Padme ran over and hugged her old friend. 

Seeing Shmi being carried via medical capsule, Anakin fell to his knees while tears ran down his face, "Mum? How is this possible?"

"I'm not sure, but we should get her to the med-bay." said Ahsoka before Ani and 2 clones rushed the medical capsule to the infirmary.

  
After Galen recapped, Obi-Wan asked, "So, it was a quiet recon mission full of surprises?"

"As quiet as your last visit to Concordia, and your Sister in-law says hi," answered Galen, then he felt a disturbance, "You need to call Satine right now, something's wrong."

"I'll do that immediately."

  
As he walked over to Ahsoka, Lux, Padme & Mina, Galen greeted, "Senators, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Padme replied, "You must be Galen.  
It's nice to meet you too."

Mina said, "It's a pleasure, and thank you for your part in everyone's rescue, Master Jedi."

Galen nodded, "You're welcome."

  
Ahsoka inquired, "Galen, a word in private?"

"Yes, dear."

  
Entering their quarters, she asked, "Did you have much trouble with Dooku?"

"As expected, he put up a very good fight.  
I’m sorry you didn’t get in on it." he answered.

"Don’t worry, I was busy leading a prison riot."

He gently kissed her on the lips then she brought him closer and they wrapped their arms around each other while lying on their bed.

  
A few minutes later.

As he walked in on them making out, Obi-Wan asked, "Am I interrupting something?"

As her lips parted from Galen’s, Ahsoka quipped, "Aren't you always?"

The ginger noted, "At some point, we'll have to address the public displays of affection."

"This is my personal ship, and these are my quarters." pointed out Galen, “you didn’t even knock.”

"You know what I mean."

Ahsoka inquired, "We're never gonna stop showing affection… now, what's up?"

"Chancellor Palpatine wants to meet Galen." answered Obi-Wan.

"No." refused Galen.

"Why not?"

(begin vision)

During a fierce duel with Anakin on Mustafar, Obi-Wan yelled, "Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!"

Inside the Senate chamber.

Palpatine declared, "The Republic will be reorganised into the first Galactic Empire!"

Inside the Chancellor's office.

As he approached Palpatine, Yoda inquired, "I hear a new apprentice you have, emperor… or should I call you Darth Sidious?"

(end vision)

"Well?"

Galen answered, "I just had a vision about him.  
He’s Darth Sidious.  
You were in the vision too.  
You were fighting Darth Vader, on Mustafar.  
You called him Anakin, and you shouted Chancellor Palpatine’s evil.  
And I remember the emperor's name… it's Palpatine."

Ahsoka & Obi-Wan's eyes widened.

"I must report to the council, immediately."

“Tell them in person, don’t risk the transmission being intercepted.”

  
Later.  
Jedi temple, council chambers.

After an astonished council heard the reports from the mission & visions, Yoda advised, "Regarding your powers, great care you must take."

Galen nodded, "With great power, comes great responsibility, master."

"Given the special circumstances, Skywalker's been given external accommodations to stay with his mother, sponsored by Senator Amidala.  
And the Lars family have moved to Coruscant to stay with them." said Plo.

"Good, your code's obsolete and needs amending.  
We all need family.  
Friendship, love & family are connections that benefit people, not turn them evil."

  
Yoda instructed, "Padawan Tano, to Ilum escort a group of younglings, you will.  
Time it is for the Gathering."

Ahsoka nodded, "Of course, master."

  
Galen asked, "Mind if I tag along? I'll take my ship."

"Should trouble arise: intervene only if absolutely necessary.  
Any unexpected complications may be the Force testing the younglings." answered Luminara.

Galen requested, "If I may: I'd like Rahm Kota to accompany me.  
I think some adult supervision will be a good idea for me, and some of my memories are of him as my mentor."

  
As if on cue, Kota walked in, "I heard my name, what's going on?"

Ahsoka answered, "You and Galen have a mission together."

"I was wondering when this would happen… so, what's the mission?"

"You’ll be watching over the Crucible using Galen's ship, the Rogue Shadow." stated Plo.

"Really? A babysitter mission?" scoffed Kota.

"Asked to go with Padawan Tano and the younglings, he did… and that you accompany him." informed Yoda.

Kota chuckled, "Ok, this may be educational."

  
Galen admitted, "Gotta be honest, I've been quietly helping out for a while, from the shadows."

Ahsoka inquired, "Can you give an example?"

"Zygerria & Kadavo.  
I used the Force to move your cage so you could get out safely.  
And I cut the power grids so their defences, comms, turrets, weapons, security, shock collars, etc were all shut down, making it significantly easier to rescue the Togruta colonists."

"That was you? Awesome."

"With this revelation: uncertain, is whether we maintain our trust in you, Knight Marek.  
However, an admirable deal of honesty & commitment to helping others, you have shown." stated Yoda.

"Do you really trust me?" inquired Galen.

"Hmmm? To what do you refer?"

"With all due respect, I know the council's been spying on me.  
I'm being patient with you, which really isn't my strong suit."

Kota asked, "So, is he still mission approved?  
He didn’t even get a thank you for ending Grievous or capturing Count Dooku, the latter of which resulted in the war ending peacefully.  
Anyone else would get a medal & promotion, you hypocrites."

As she looked into Galen's eyes, Ahsoka decided, "Yes, he’s coming."

"When do we leave?"

"In about 15, and bring some of your troops."

  
As the council nodded to each other, Plo said, "Wait, before you go."

"Young Marek, in the centre of the room, kneel, will you please?" requested Yoda.

Galen knelt down on one knee, in the room's centre.

As the lights dimmed, the door sealed shut, and the chamber windows were covered, the council formed a circle around Galen, and ignited their lightsabers.

As she stepped forward, Aayla held her blue blade over his left shoulder.  
"By the right of the Council," then over his right shoulder.  
"By the will of the Force," and above his head.  
"Galen Marek, I formally bestow upon you the mantle of Jedi Knight." then held aloft her blade, "You may rise."

Galen was congratulated by everyone present.

  
A few days later.

While shadowing the Crucible, and talking to Kota, Galen asked, "So, you're a warrior, right?"

Kota replied, "No, I'm a soldier, boy.  
There's a difference: warriors attack & conquer.  
They prey on the weak.  
Soldiers defend & protect the innocent.  
Usually from warriors."

"Right… and it was a good call bringing some of your troops."

"Agreed,"

"You think the clones aren't fit for battle.  
Why don't you handle their training and make them ready?"

"I tried, but my training regimen's only graduate was CT-7567.  
They’re impressive, but they just have something missing when it comes to independence.  
It’s the engineering that’s the problem, not them.  
Also, I don't trust bounty hunters or Mandalorians."

"You mean Rex?  
Great, the best trained by the best."

Kota had a squad of 12 with them, some of whom were at battle stations since the Shadow wasn't built as a troop carrier.

Kota asked, "How do you feel about Ahsoka?  
I can tell you feel strongly for her, and I won't judge or tell anyone.  
I'm pro-romance amongst the Jedi.  
I was married, once."

"I feel more at ease around Ahsoka.  
I feel alive.  
She's a calming influence.  
I've never truly been in love before, but I know that's how I feel about her.  
I also think we forged a bond when I let her see into my mind." admitted Galen.

"Anything else?"

"We've kissed a lot, one time resulting in Windu yelling at her."

Kota rolled his eyes, "He's a hypocrite full of karabast & scrag."

  
As he detected a ship approaching, Galen said, "They've got company.  
That’s Hondo Ohnaka’s flagship.  
Let's see what's going on via surveillance."

Kota agreed, "Good idea, and remember not to intervene unless it's absolutely necessary.  
Ahsoka can handle herself.  
You'll no doubt feel a disturbance in the Force, or her reaching out to you if she needs our help."

"Right, let's see what our meddling kids and the old droid are up to.  
And what kind of mischief Hondo's up to."

  
A while later.

As they saw the Crucible jump to hyperspace, the Shadow followed it whilst still cloaked.

Galen said, "Hondo has Ahsoka.  
Florrum's nearby, that's where he'll take her.  
I sense the younglings are planning to rescue her."

Kota responded, "Are you sure you needed supervision?"

"Definitely needed it.  
At least for them if not for me.  
And I wanted to get to know you better.  
I didn't get a lot of time to bond with the version of you from my memories.  
You were older, more battle hardened, blind, grumpy, and a drunk."

Kota figured it out, “Oh… now I understand.  
You're a very interesting boy."

"I wonder how the younglings are going."

  
As if on cue, Galen & Kota received a distress signal, "This is the Crucible calling the Republic fleet.  
Come in, please, we need help."

Answering via hologram, Kota answered, "This is Generals Kota & Marek.  
We have your transmission."

The younglings reported, "Generals, the pirate Hondo has attacked and severely damaged our ship, and taken our chaperone: Ahsoka Tano."

Galen replied, "Stand by for docking, we're right next to you." making the younglings smile.

  
As the Rogue Shadow de-cloaked & docked, Galen opened a hatch and the younglings entered with Huyang & R2-D2.

Kota roll called, "R2, Gungi, Cal, Katooni, Petro, Zatt, Byph, Ganodi, Huyang."

"We're all here except Ahsoka.  
Is she going to be ok?" asked Cal.

"Hondo himself wouldn't dare hurt her.  
He's not as stupid & sloppy as people think, but he changes his mind a lot." stated Galen, “he’s Weequay Jack Sparrow.”

"Let's go get our girl back before Anakin finds out and does something terrible to the pirates." advised Kota.

“I’d be more concerned about what I'll do to them if something happens to her.” responded Galen.

"Good point."

  
"Will you fight with us?" asked Cal.

"We'll come if you need us, but we have faith you can handle this." replied Galen.

Zatt asked, "Can you help repair Huyang?"

"I have the tools, schematics of the model, compatible spare parts, and I know you’re good with droids."

Huyang questioned, "How exactly do you have those?"

"Just go with it, you old relic." advised Kota.

  
Katooni shyly asked, "What if we're not ready for this? We aren’t Jedi yet.  
I haven’t even finished my lightsaber,"

As he knelt down, Galen looked her in the eyes, "Having a laser sword doesn't make you a Jedi.  
The kyber crystal calling to you is an important step into a larger world.  
A larger universe. A multiverse.  
It's neither our weapon nor our abilities that determine who we are, it's our choices… our actions.  
It’s how we use the gifts entrusted to us by the Force."

Katooni sighed, "I’m not sure if I can do this.  
I’m afraid."

Galen comforted, "Confronting fear is the destiny of a Jedi.  
Your destiny.  
And you're not alone.  
You will never be alone.  
The Force will be with you… always."

The younglings caught Galen off-guard by hugging him.

  
Kota pat Galen on the back, "That was a nice pep talk, son."

Galen smiled, "Thanks, dad," then realised what he’d called the old man.

Having an idea, Zatt asked, "Do you have any nano-trackers?  
We can put them inside our lightsabers."

"Good thinking, we can keep track of you and your lightsabers.  
Extra insurance."

The younglings smiled.

"Let's also have someone repair the Crucible just in case." suggested Cal.

A trio of Kota's troops nodded, "On it."

They landed the 2 ships in separate zones outside the scanner range of the pirate's den, then the younglings disembarked.

  
Sometime later.  
Inside Hondo’s pirates' den.

While suspended in a containment field, Ahsoka said, "Hondo, you really need to let us go,"

Hondo replied, "You all cost me yet another profit.  
Now I'm conflicted & frustrated.  
I don't know what to do with you.  
So many things aren't an option.  
And I have a surprisingly long list of rules & morals.”

The captive Togruta rolled her eyes.

Ohnaka continued, “I know I'm sometimes a bad guy, more or less.  
But I'm not the villain, fiend or monster in the story.  
I’m just a simple pirate looking for riches, adventure & excitement.  
And of course taking care of my crew."

Tano asked, "Are you sure you don't want to let us go?  
There's someone far more dangerous & powerful than even Skyguy coming for us."

Hondo's crew laughed.

"I'm sure there is, and thank you for your concern, but we'll be alright."

She glared into the pirate's eyes, "Hondo, the guy who turned Grievous to ash, and rips star destroyers out of the skies is coming."

Honda raised an eyebrow, "You're serious?"

"Do you really think I would lie about this?"

"I suppose not, but then again… who can people trust these days?" questioned Hondo.

"Apparently not you, my friend," scoffed Ahsoka.

Covering his mouth, Hondo dramatically gasped, "You wound me, my dear."

She frowned, "You're holding kids hostage.  
How do you think they feel?"

"Good point, okay, maybe I deserved that."

"Hondo, I'll make you a deal.  
If you let the younglings go, I'll join your crew for a while.  
How does that sound?  
I’d be a powerful asset." negotiated Ahsoka.

Hondo's eyes widened, "Now that is an intriguing offer, my dear.  
Ahsoka Tano: Pirate Jedi."

  
As the lights shut off and the blast doors closed, Hondo asked, "What the?"

One of Hondo's lieutenants said, "I don't like this, Captain."

"Who is there?  
Show yourself!" demanded Hondo before a pair of lightsabers ignited.

  
The pirates turned and saw Galen wielding a bronze/gold blade and a cyan blue blade which surprised everyone present.

"Mandalorian!" exclaimed a pirate.

Another pirate asked, "Where'd he come from?"

"Ah, karabast!"

"Wait, wait, wait… a Jedi wearing Beskár steel?  
Now that is… that is just unfair!" complained Hondo as he gestured with his hand.

  
As several pirates opened fire, Galen deflected dozens of blaster bolts, then stopped several more in mid-air and dispersed them with the Force.

Hondo's jaw dropped, "That’s a new one… and how?  
How did you do that?  
I invested in Force dampeners as insurance after trouble with Dooku a while back, and one of those Force cancelling lizards."

Galen looked directly at Hondo, "You're unwise to underestimate the Force.  
Now, let them go and you won't be harmed."

"Of course, Master Jedi."

Hondo's crew quickly freed Ahsoka and the younglings who were given back their gear.

  
Hondo turned to Ahsoka, "May I please be forgiven for the trouble, my dear?"

Ahsoka answered, "You're lucky I know you, so I know it wasn't personal, just business.  
And since we're friends, we’ll be cool as long as you don't pull this kind of stunt again."

"Deal, and I'm sorry for letting avarice get in the way of our friendship.  
I knew better, so I'm most ashamed of myself." apologised Hondo.

"Apology accepted.  
And you wouldn't have captured me if I was a killer, an actual enemy, or going all out.  
I could've taken a page from Skyguy's book and used the dark side but I'm not like that."

"I don't doubt that, my friend."

"And I wasn't lying when I offered that deal.  
I would've done it if I had to."

"I know, it was a deal I'd have gladly accepted.  
To have a friend like you as part of my crew.  
It'd be an honor working so closely as a team."

"Day's still young.  
We could help each other more often."

"Working with Jedi always makes exciting stories."

  
As his comlink went off, Galen asked, "What is it, Kota?"

Kota replied, "We've got company, clankers."

  
Everyone went outside to see droid ships approaching as well as legions of battle droids of every kind.

Ahsoka asked, "Hondo, we can defeat them together.  
You can trust us to have your backs, but can we trust you and your crew to have ours?"

Hondo proudly declared, "Yes! In Hondo you can trust, for united we stand!  
And split the profits after," then, in another dialect, added, "El mayarah," and they prepared for battle.

Galen, Ahsoka, the younglings, Kota and his troops, and Hondo's crew fought side-by-side.

While taking down some Droidekas, Kota used the Force to send them back, knocking dozens of battle droids down like bowling pins before stopping a rocket from hitting one of Hondo's tanks, and sending it back to a droid tank.

  
As she cut down several battle droids, Ahsoka checked, "You alright, Hondo?"

"I'm still here, but there are so many battle droids.  
How do you do this so often?" asked Hondo while using dual pistols.

"I have the support of my friends & family: Skyguy, Obi-Wan, Plo, Yoda, Padme, Rex, Lux, Galen, lots of clone troopers, and sometimes you."

"I love that sentiment!"

  
As he and Kota engaged several magna guards & EG-5s, Galen said, "I have an idea, the droid forces are primarily coming from a nearby bridge, we need to take it out."

"How're you going to do it?" questioned the veteran Jedi.

"I'll Gandalf it."

The younglings, Kota's militia, & pirates were working together in surprising unison, meanwhile Galen fought his way to the bridge as legions of additional clankers were marching across with heavy artillery in tow.

As he called an energy staff to him, held it aloft and channeled the Force, Galen bellowed, "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" and hit the bridge with the bottom of the staff causing it to collapse, sending the droids & artillery into a ravine.

  
Seeing vulture droids approaching, Kota ordered, "Scramble fighters, we have incoming."

Several of Hondo's pilots initiated takeoff and joined the battle in the skies as did some of Kota's troops who took control of pirate starfighters.

As he fought his way over to the younglings who were being circled by battle droids, Galen checked, "Everyone ok?"

"We'll manage.  
We have to." answered Zatt.

"You're doing great.  
I'm proud of all of you.  
I'll take care of these droids.  
Hondo's crew needs extra cover."

"We're on it, Master Marek."

Without getting distracted from the fight, Galen thought, "Master? That's a first."

  
While the younglings helped the pirates, Galen used the Force to freeze hundreds of blaster bolts from droids firing at him from every direction.

As he floated into the air, he performed Force repulse instantly destroying the droids around him and the blaster bolts that'd been frozen.

While shooting one of the last few battle droids close to him and Ahsoka, Hondo commented, "Maybe next time he can open with that."

Striking down another group of droids, Ahsoka replied, "That was a Force repulse.  
It's said to take a lot of energy, so opening with it's a bad idea."

"Fair enough."

  
While the younglings fought side by side with him and his militia squad, Kota praised, "For some kids who've only had their lightsabers for one day, you're handling yourselves reasonably."

  
As the last of the ground forces were destroyed, they saw the pirate's starfighters were outnumbered.

Galen asked, "Ahsoka, can you be my co-pilot? I want to try something."

Ahsoka boarded the Rogue Shadow with Galen.

As she sat in the cockpit, Ahsoka said, "Let's do this."

As the battle waged in the sky, the pirates, militia & Ahsoka found their performance improved significantly as the tide turned in their favour to a ridiculous degree and the vulture droids were all blown out of the sky.

  
On the surface.

Kota chuckled, "Of course he can…"

Hondo inquired, "What do you mean, Master Jedi?"

"Not only is he an ace pilot in his own right, Galen's using a rare technique called battle meditation, but somehow in a way that lets him multitask."

"I'm liking that boy more every moment.  
Is he yours?"

"Not by blood, but he's making me proud either way."

  
As the pirate ships & Rogue Shadow landed, everyone disembarked, but a massive dreadnought entered the atmosphere and a hologram of a tactical droid appeared.

Kalani asked, "Do you have any last words before I bombard you into oblivion?"

Galen shouted, "Shazam!" before summoning lightning from the sky, striking the ship's primary & backup power systems, deactivating everything onboard and causing the ship to start descending into the atmosphere.

  
Everyone was beyond shocked.

Kota said, "We have to stop that ship from crashing into us,"

Zatt said, "That thing's massive."

Galen replied, "Only in your minds.  
The Force is with you, and if you believe in yourselves: there's nothing you can't do."

Katooni nervously asked, "How?"

Galen calmly instructed, "Breathe… just breathe.  
Clear your minds.  
Listen to each sound.  
Feel the Force.  
Life breeds it.  
Makes it grow  
Makes it flourish.  
Its energy surrounds us.  
It flows through us, and through all life.  
Trust in yourselves, and trust in the Force.  
It calls to you from within… embrace its warmth… let it guide you… now reach out."

In unison, the younglings & Ahsoka channeled the Force, slowing the dreadnought, bringing it to a complete stop, then setting it down nearby.

The younglings high fived each other.

"Well done, all of you." congratulated Kota.

  
An amazed Hondo complimented, "Never in all my years have I seen such things as incredible as you, my friends.  
This must be celebrated!"

As he took off his helmet, Galen brought Ahsoka into a kiss and a gentle embrace.

As her lips parted from Galen's, Ahsoka lightly blushed as everyone was smiling & clapping.

  
Ahsoka asked, "Does keeping the dreadnought as compensation sound good, Hondo?  
It's in almost perfect condition and will be full of cargo,"

Hondo gasped, "A dreadnought? That would make an incredible addition to my fleet.  
Perhaps we can salvage useful information for you in case there's something big going on."

"Agreed."

  
Later.

After downloading all of the records & files from the dreadnought database, they contacted the Vigilance via holopod.

Ahsoka said, "Master Kenobi, come in."

Obi-Wan asked, "Ahsoka, it's good to see you're alright.  
Hello, Hondo… what mischief have you been up to?"

Hondo answered, "Kenobi, you know us.  
We had conflict, talked, and put aside our differences.  
Made good friends.  
Saved Florrum from invasion.  
And have seen amazing things.  
That new boy, Marek, is incredible.  
Ahsoka and those children truly are quite gifted."

"I'll be glad to hear all about the adventure.  
We're enroute, now."

As the holopod turned off, Ahsoka said, "Let's join the others and have a drink.  
We're missing the party."

"Now that's a great idea, I'll make sure you get a bigger drink as I was so rude when you needed one earlier."

"Just don't add anything extra special into mine like you did to Skyguy & Obi-Wan."

"I wouldn't dare do that to you.  
And I lied about having a client interested in buying a Jedi.  
I could never do that to you.  
I was once a slave myself, so I have great hatred towards slavers."

“So does Anakin.”

Inside Hondo's bar.  
Everyone was celebrating, drinking, dancing & mingling.

Kota found himself in a drinking contest.

The younglings listened to some of the exaggerated stories the pirates were telling about adventures & treasure.  
And about the time they tried to ransom Dooku, and captured Obi-Wan & Anakin.

The younglings laughed upon learning Jar Jar saved the day.

Galen was slowly ballroom dancing with Ahsoka.

There was a band performing with skimpily dressed female Twi'lek dancers as part of the entertainment.

After Kota won the drinking contest and received a kiss from one of the dancers as a prize, Galen & Ahsoka guided him to a seat, and set him down before sitting somewhere else.

  
"You did well with the kids.  
You're a natural leader & mentor." complimented Ahsoka.

"Thanks. I guess I was trying to be the mentor I knew & felt I deserved growing up." he answered.

She smiled fondly, "Love, you weren't just being a mentor.  
You were being like a father."

"I'm not sure how to respond to that."

"What other special talents are you hiding?” asked Ahsoka.

"I think I've already shown off too much power around the kids.  
I don't want to scare them." he admitted.

  
As Anakin & Obi-Wan entered with some clone troopers, Hondo called, "Kenobi! Skywalker!  
Ah, you're just in time, my friends."

Obi-Wan said, "Quite the party, though some of the entertainment may be unsuitable for children.  
We'll want a full, honest report."

Hondo replied, "Of course, my friends.  
And honesty's a point of view based on what details you have."

Aboard the Resolute.

Hondo, Ahsoka, Galen, Kota and the younglings briefed Obi-Wan, Rex, Cody & Anakin on the details.

Hondo asked, "Do I get a thank you and maybe some payment for helping stop the invasion?  
Just to cover expenses and get fresh supplies."

Ahsoka chuckled, "We've been over this.  
We gave you a dreadnought and its inventory as payment.  
And it was full of treasure & money so you profited more from that than if you had a kyber crystal."

Galen suggested, "Hondo was so keen on one, how about we give him Dooku's?  
It's not like the Count needs it anytime soon." and held out a small red crystal.

Into Galen’s ear, Ahsoka quietly said, "That might encourage him."

Into her ear, Marek whispered, “It’s synthetic, not authentic.  
They're not worth much.”

  
Hondo stepped back, "No, no, no, I couldn't.  
They're clearly too much trouble.  
And being friends with all of you is far more valuable."

"Then accept it as a token of our friendship.  
And a souvenir so you'll always remember this adventure." insisted Galen as he put the red synth-crystal in Hondo's hand.

  
A few weeks later.

Aboard the Rogue Shadow, Galen found & activated his droid.

After booting up, PROXY greeted, "Ah, Master, it's been a while."

Galen said, "PROXY, I need to review information on the 7th Sister."

Transforming into a Mirialan woman in a black form-fitting bodysuit and a helmet, PROXY informed, "The Seventh Sister, formerly known as Barriss Offee, was the padawan of Luminara Unduli.  
This was until she bombed the Jedi temple with Wilhuff Tarkin's help.  
She also framed her best friend, Ahsoka Tano, for the crime.  
With the rise of the Empire, she was one of the first Inquisitors.  
Though Vader’s made it explicitly clear he’ll eventually kill her."

"Barriss? So it was her I saw in the vision."

Turning off the projection, PROXY asked, "Master, is something wrong?"

"I had a vibe of a Mirialan woman with a lightsaber being behind a recent bombing.  
I thought it was the 7th Sister."

"Understood."

  
As Ahsoka walked in and rested her head on his shoulder, Galen asked, "PROXY, what do you know about me?  
I've been having trouble with my memories.  
They're a bit fragmented so I've been focusing on my present instead of recovering them.  
Maybe a reminder will help."

"Accessing your personal file & journal."

Changing into Galen's form, PROXY answered, "General Galen Marek aka Starkiller.  
Son of Jedi Knights Kento & Mallie Marek.  
Age: 18.  
Homeworld: Kashyyyk.  
Formerly Darth Vader's secret assassin & apprentice.  
You’re a founding member of a rebellion against the Empire.  
You've passed the Jedi trials of skill, spirit, courage, flesh & insight earning you the title of Jedi Knight.  
You’ve also mastered every lightsaber style, form & variant, swordplay technique & martial arts style, various weapons, piloting, and a wide range of Force abilities." then turned off the hologram.

"That'll be all, PROXY."

PROXY left the room.

  
Ahsoka asked, "So, what now?"

"Now you know, do you still feel the same way about me?  
Do you trust me?" wondered Galen.

"Of course I trust you.  
You're a good person.  
I see who you really are beneath the darkness.  
You're the man I love." she answered, then kissed him.

"I love you too, my lil 'soka."

  
"So, you know I'm public enemy number one right now?"

"I know, and I'll help you find the true culprits."

She looked into his eyes, "You'll be branded a criminal,"

"Been there, done that.  
I’ll stand by you no matter what."

"Do I even want to know who was chasing you?"

"Inquisitions, shadow guards, dark acolytes, shadow hands, every kind of Jedi hunter.  
Imperial elite & special forces.  
Bounty hunters & assassins.  
The usual."

"The Empire must've really hated you."

"You have no idea.  
Now, let's find our bombers."

"Let's get changed first,"

"Agreed."

Ahsoka changed into a dark red form-fitting shirt with one sleeve, black pants, utility belt, boots, gloves, and a black cloak.

Galen donned a black version of Jedi adventurer's robes, and a helmet.

"Ready?" asked the Togruta.

"Yeah."

  
Coruscant, sub-level 1313.

While making sure to avoid police, Jedi & clone trooper patrols, they turned into an alley then someone in a mask jumped down from a fire escape but Galen force pushed them away before they landed on their feet.

"Hello, Asajj." greeted Galen.

Ventress ignited her lightsabers, "Hello, lovebirds.  
There's a rather high bounty on Ahsoka's horned little head.  
Bombing the Jedi temple?  
I didn't know you had it in you."

"You know I could never do that…. A traitorous Jedi did." responded Ahsoka.

Galen stated, "We’re more alike than you know, Asajj."

Ventress turned off her sabers, "What could we possibly have in common, darling?"

He answered, "Stop me if you've heard this one: you’re stolen from your family as a child.  
You're trained to be the best at what you do.  
You've grown strong, too strong.  
Then your master betrays you after promising you everything.  
You find yourself lost, without purpose.  
For the first time in your life: your path’s your own to forge.  
But all you want at first is revenge."

"That's so accurate it's creepy.  
Speaking from experience?" questioned Asajj.

"Yes, I used to be just like you.  
We're the same."

Ahsoka chimed in, “We know Dooku tried to have you killed, and obviously that he betrayed you.  
What if this is his new apprentice?  
I've fallen from my path just as you've fallen from yours.  
We have a lot more in common than you think.”

Asajj asked, "Where are you going with this?  
Are you suggesting we team up?"

In unison, Galen & Ahsoka answered, "Yes."

"Darlings, why in the universe would I help you?  
We're not exactly BFFs,"

Galen had an idea, "If not for the satisfaction and us owing you a favor, how about I clear your bounty?  
And we'll put in a good word for you,"

"Do you have a million credits?" chuckled Ventress.

"Courtesy of Dooku who I defeated & captured, then got knighted for it."

"You defeated him?  
Oh, I like you, handsome."

"Do we have a deal?"

"Yes,"

"And no killing whoever pursues us,"

"Awww, you're no fun."

"We're also not guilty of any crimes, and we'd like to keep it that way.  
Be non-lethal while helping us, and we'll talk to the council about getting you a full pardon, and pay you.  
If you kill even one person who pursues us: not only is the deal off, I'll take you down myself." negotiated Galen.

Asajj’s eyes widened in shock, "You definitely have a deal, I'll play nice."

  
As they got to a holobooth, Ahsoka had a chat with Barriss before they headed to a warehouse on level 1315.

  
Sensing someone nearby, after Ventress left, Galen ignited his lightsabers and blocked as a woman using Ventress' lightsabers attacked them, but she was easily outmatched.

10 mins later.

"You're not Ventress, trying to pose as her was a mistake!" growled Galen whilst breaking a bladelock before dodging some strikes, which hit walls and support pillars instead, then Force pulled off her cloak which fell to the floor.

After being sent through a wall with a dose of Force lightning, the attacker fled while limping & bleeding but not before Galen force pulled their helmet away.

As he looked at a small patch of blood which left a small trail, he said, "That's Mirialan blood," then clones burst in led by Anakin and the lights came on.

  
As she and Galen were cuffed and their lightsabers as well as Ventress' helmet confiscated, Ahsoka began, "Wolffe, we can-"

Wolffe interjected, "Do you realise how bad this looks?  
You were seen with Ventress.  
You've been found in possession of nano-droids.  
They were also found in your room at the temple."

"We just found the explosives here.  
They're not ours.  
We’re trying to solve the case, unlike everyone else."

Anakin looked at Galen, “What's your part in all this?"

Galen answered, "I'm helping Ahsoka, my best friend.  
Unlike the Council, I don’t abandon my friends & family.  
They might’ve left her, but I never will."

"Are you involved in the bombing?" asked Anakin.

Taking off his helmet, Galen stared directly into Anakin’s eyes, "Are you serious, Anakin?  
I'm helping Ahsoka clear her name.  
Why would I be doing that if I was the culprit?  
It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe so, but why should I believe you?"

Galen glared, "I’ve been nothing but honest.  
What’ll it take for you to trust me?"

"You're right, I've been unfair to you." sighed Anakin then asked, "What do you know about the bombing?"

"I know who did it."

Ahsoka's eyes widened, "Who?"

"Barriss sent us here with a lead.  
She’s the only one besides Asajj who knew we'd be here."

"Why wasn't the latter with you?" questioned Anakin.

"She left, but a girl wearing her mask and using her lightsabers attacked us.  
Said mask is the one I was holding when you arrived.  
We fought back and wounded them so they'll be limping + they lost some blood, their cloak's on the floor.  
There was also a difference in fashion, fighting style, height & presence.  
She wasn't good enough at jar'kai to be Ventress."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's Barriss's blood here.  
She’ll have Asajj’s lightsabers.  
And I have psychometry.  
Also, you can scan the blood sample.  
I had a vision about the culprits.  
And my helmet has a built-in recorder."

"Barriss?" thought Ahsoka, “why would she?”

"And if you're wrong? What then, Galen?" questioned Skywalker.

With everyone present looking at him, Galen answered, "I'm not wrong, but for sake of what ifs: then you can carry out my execution if the Senate gives us the death penalty.  
A sentence which heartless Tarkin is intent on making happen.  
Not just because he’s a heartless prick, but because he's involved too."

Everyone was speechless.

Finding his voice, Anakin sighed, "If that's how sure you are, then I trust you.  
I'll still need proof."

"I just gave you some leads to follow up,” reminded Galen who gestured his frustration with his hands, ”Plus my helmet’s holo-recording, and there’s forensic evidence all over the warehouse."

"Right."

"Who's the jerk in red phase II armor staring at us?  
Oh, wait, I already know… Fox." growled Galen as he looked directly at CC-1010.

"You got a problem with me, tough guy?" asked Commander Fox.

Having somehow slipped off his binders, Galen slowly lifted Fox, "I do… you bastard.  
You almost killed Fives.  
Now he's who knows where, alone.  
He could be in trouble, but unable to trust anyone enough to call for help."

Ahsoka placed a hand on Galen's shoulder, "That's enough, let him go, love."

Immediately releasing Fox, Galen said, "You have failed this city." and punched him so hard his helmet was dented & cracked with its visor shattered, sending him out the door, and knocking him out cold.

"That’s gotta hurt!" commented Wolffe.

"He didn't do his job.  
He should've double checked that the cell's audio & visual feeds worked before Ahsoka visited Letta," said Galen before reading Fox's mind, "Son of a-  
He knew it wasn't working because he sabotaged it.  
Fox's a traitor, and an accomplice to the bombing."

After a nod from Wolffe, a pair of Coruscant Guards quickly put binders on Fox.

Galen turned to Anakin, "Now, can I please make my holocall?  
We do get those like anyone else who gets arrested, right?"

"Padme's representing you.  
Who could you possibly be calling?"

“Skyguy, you should know by now.  
To help find a criminal, you enlist the help of one,” chimed in Ahsoka.

As he activated a holocom, Galen asked, "Hondo, are you still on Coruscant?"

"Yes, my friends…  
I heard about Ahsoka's predicament.  
Is she safe? Is she alright?” asked the concerned pirate.

“For the moment, but we’re in trouble,”

“I take it you're wondering if I know anything helpful?  
Like who recently bought nano-droid explosives?" inquired the pirate.

"Yes… tell us, please?"

"It was this Mirialan girl in dark robes and a hood, with 3 partners  
That Senate advisor guy, Mas Amedda, some jerk named Tarkin, and a red guard named Fox.  
I think her name was coffee, and she was acting strange."

Anakin, Ahsoka & Galen looked at each other.

"Thanks, Hondo."

"Always happy to help my friends.  
And I'm a nameless source."

(call end)

  
Present clones looked at each other with horrified expressions behind their helmets.

Scanning the blood sample and a hair from Asajj’s helmet, Anakin said, "Information retrieval, ID both a blood & hair sample." before Barriss’s file came up.

Covering her mouth, Ahsoka asked, "Barriss, what've you done?"

Anakin’s hand formed a fist, "I'll go arrest Barriss, and talk to the Council."

Galen replied, "Bring her in alive so you can get her to confess.  
I'm staying with Ahsoka.”

Ahsoka added, “And we'll see Tarkin in court… assuming it somehow gets to that point."

"Here's hoping the Council actually knows how the justice system works." said Skyguy.

Wolffe clenched a fist, "We'll take Fox in for his betrayal, and arrest Mas."

  
Later.  
Senate tribunal, military court.

As the trial began, re-elected Chancellor Finis Valorum asked, "Do you understand the nature of the charges raised against not only Miss Tano, but now yourself as well, boy?"

Galen replied, "I do, Chancellor.  
And I promise you that neither of us are guilty of what we've been accused of."

Tarkin asked, "Then why were the defendants seen conspiring with Asajj Ventress?"

"We weren't conspiring with her!  
She's a bounty hunter and an old adversary of mine.  
Since there was a bounty on me, it's self explanatory and ridiculously obvious why we were seen together." answered Tano, and it made sense to everyone.

"And we're supposed to believe such an absurd claim?" scoffed Tarkin.

"Really? You don't believe a bounty hunter with a grudge would chase their dream quarry?" collectively thought the jury.

"Ventress has never been so bold as to attack the Jedi temple in the past.  
It makes no sense to start now, especially when she has nothing to gain from it." pointed out Padme.

"Young man, have you some insight?" inquired Finis as he looked to Galen.

"Yes, Asajj only came after us to collect the bounty.  
She wasn't involved in the bombing, contrary to popular assumption.  
And the only reason this trial's here's because of Tarkin." responded Galen.

"Relevance of the latter detail?"

Tano chimed in, "If we really want a fair and unbiased trial: I suggest someone replace the corrupt creep as prosecutor."

"What proof of bias do you have?”

"Heartless Tarkin knows Ahsoka.  
She's saved his life several times.  
But, it's no secret he hates Jedi.  
Especially her for some reason." answered Galen, "Having her expelled from the Jedi Order was his idea.  
Also: he’s disturbingly eager to see her get the death penalty.  
And he's involved in the bombing."

Everyone exchanged looks with each other.

Tarkin glared, "Liar! slanderer! Tell the truth!"

Ahsoka glared, "We took an oath to tell the truth, and we’ve upheld it, unlike you.  
You were too eager to prosecute & blame me in order to cover-up your crimes.”

Galen testified, “Prior to the attack, anonymous eyewitnesses saw Tarkin and his accomplices buy the nano-droid explosives used to bomb the temple from the black market."

The jury murmured to each other.

Galen glared directly into Tarkin’s eyes, "We know you're involved in the attack."

Vexed, Tarkin demanded, "Who told you that?  
Who's your source? Tell me!"

"Objection, one can’t ask for the identity of anonymous sources." responded Padme, “Speaking of: I can’t help but notice a severely unjust lack of evidence presentation.  
There’s more than enough to fully exonerate the juvenile defendants.  
Also, the prosecution's only evidence is a faulty piece of footage from inside a cell, and being in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

  
Suddenly drawing 2 concealed blasters, Tarkin fired at Ahsoka & Padmé, but Galen broke free of his binders, summoned and ignited Windu’s lightsaber, and swiftly deflected the blaster bolts, disarming Tarkin.

“I can read your mind like an open book written in basic,” mentioned Marek, “And we know about your accomplices like Fox & Mas Amedda.”

As security grabbed Tarkin, Galen deactivated the lightsaber which he handed over to a guard.  
Then Anakin marched in with 4 temple guards and Barriss.

Sensing something wrong with Barriss, Galen used the Force to hold her still, carefully remove a pair of contact lenses, lower her body temperature and extract a worm, which revealed itself, out from her nose.  
Then phased his eyes hand to extract 2 chips from her.

As Barriss fell over, a guard caught her while another placed the extracted items in evidence bags, and the parasite in a small jar.

Everyone present was beyond shocked.

  
Padme asked, "Galen, what'd you just do?"

"She was infected by a Genosian brain worm," explained Galen, "But this worm's evolved further.  
I’m not sure how long she’s been infected by it, or how this version works.  
Not sure what the tech’s for."

Taking a close look at the worm, Kit Fisto verified, "I can vouch for that.  
We’ve seen these before." and nodded to Galen before taking the jar away.

As the defence's evidence & testimony was finally presented, Valorum declared, "Ahsoka Tano & Galen Marek, you’re hereby cleared of all charges.  
And fully exonerated by the entire Senate, as well as every level of the Courts.  
We give you our absolute most sincerest of apologies, and shall endeavour to ensure such a grave error on our part cannot be repeated."

With a smile, Ahsoka tightly hugged & kissed Galen, even though everyone present could see them.

To their surprise, the jury applauded the display of affection, even present Jedi, except Mace & Ki-Adi.

Jedi Temple, Council chambers.

“You have our most humble apologies, little 'Soka.  
The Council has never been more wrong than when they dared accuse you.” apologised Plo Koon.

“You have shown such great strength & resilience in your struggle to prove your innocence,” praised Saesee.

“This is the true sign of a Jedi Knight,” added Ki-Adi, with the closest thing to pride he was capable of.

With some conflict, Ahsoka weighed her options.

Taking his cue to ruin the moment like the jerk he is, Mace blandly avoided apologising, “This was actually your great trial.  
Now we see that.  
We understand that the Force works in mysterious ways.  
And because of this trial, you have become a greater Jedi than you would have otherwise.”

Ahsoka bared her fangs and clenched a fist in response.

Galen, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Plo, Depa, Luminara, and several others resisted the strong urge to throw Mace out the window.

  
“Did you really just dismiss all the pain & trauma of my baby girl's ordeal as being her ‘great trial,’, you arrogant bastard?” scoffed a furious Shaak Ti who punched Windu out cold.

Shaak Ti suddenly brought Ahsoka into the warmest, most protective hug of her life whilst a tear ran down her cheek.

The hug lasted around 5 minutes before ending.

"Beyond wrong to doubt you, the Council was," said Yoda.

In unison, Galen & Ahsoka suddenly shouted, "Understatement of the millennium!”

Shaak Ti folded her arms, “She trusted us, like the Council should've trusted her.  
The Council didn’t just abandon & betray her, they failed her.  
We had all the evidence to clear her, and the Council ignored it.  
They didn’t even look at it."

Dume chimed in, "The Council clearly doesn’t remember how court trials & investigations work.”

  
“If you wish, back into the Order, you may come,” invited Yoda.

Anakin held out Ahsoka's padawan braid, "They're asking you back, Ahsoka. I’m asking you back."

Closing Anakin’s hand after a brief pause, she declined, "I'm sorry, master, but I'm not coming back."

Most of the room was shocked.

Anakin froze, "Can- can you please tell me why?"

"The Council doesn't trust me, so how can I trust myself?  
They abandoned me when I needed them the most.  
They turned their backs on me when I needed their help… their support… their faith.  
After everything, they disowned me so easily.  
I can't stay here any longer, not now.  
It'll just be a constant reminder of that betrayal."

Frustrated, Anakin said, "You're making a mistake."

Ahsoka sighed, "Maybe, but I need to figure things out for myself… without the Council, and without you."

Anakin's heart sank, "I understand wanting to walk away from the order, believe me, I do… more than you realise."

"I know you do, and that's why you understand I need to do this.  
I need you to trust me, but I can't stay here."

"I'll always trust you, Ahsoka." replied Anakin, "You’ve grown so much.  
You've come a long way in such a short time.  
I'm very proud of you."

Ahsoka gave a quick smile to Ani, "Thanks, Skyguy."

  
Plo asked, "Is there something more to your decision, little ‘soka?"

Taking Galen's hand, Ahsoka confessed, "We’re together as a couple."

"As long as he takes good care of you and does right by you, little 'soka, you have my blessing." assured Plo & Shaak Ti.

"I promise I'll do my best to do right by your daughter." vowed Galen, earning a nod from Ahsoka’s parents.

Ahsoka warmly hugged Plo & Shaak Ti, "I love you, mum.  
I love you, Dad."

Returning the embrace, Shaak Ti & Plo smiled, "And we love you too."

Galen said, “I haven't asked anything of you so far.  
But I have a promise to keep to Ventress which involves the Council.  
I need her to be given a full pardon & amnesty."

"Oh? For her a clean slate you request?"

"Yes… she's had to live as a weapon & slave.  
She's finally free to forge her own destiny.  
Let her start over without the sins of her past holding her back.  
She helped us, after some convincing, when the Council wouldn't.  
There's good in her, I've felt it."

Ki-Adi questioned, "You are aware that coming back from the dark side is impossible?"

"Ulic Qel–Droma, Revan, Bastila Shan, Yuthura Ban, Quinlan, Aayla, Ajunta Pall's ghost, Arcann, Juhani & Visas Marr say "hi,"." interjected Depa.

As Tano turned to the door, Caleb tightly hugged her whilst tears ran down his cheeks, "Please don't go, Ahsoka… please don’t leave, big sister."

Returning the embrace, she softly assured, "Please don't cry, little brother.  
We'll see each other again.  
I promise." and kissed his temple.

“Please be safe.” softly said Caleb, to the Togruta.

  
Shortly thereafter.

Galen & Ahsoka returned to the Rogue Shadow.

"So, we have the whole galaxy ahead of us, where would you like to go?" asked Galen.

"Let's just set a course and see where it goes from there."

"I've never had a peaceful life before.  
It'd be nice to try." he chuckled.

"Peaceful like farming?"

"Can't really say I see myself as a farmer, but a break from all the fighting would be a first for me."

"How about Dantooine?"

"Sounds good."

"And leave the lightsabers on the ship.  
Let's try living without them."

"Speaking of."

He revealed a green kyber crystal necklace, "This is for you… it was my mother's."

Her heart melted as he put it around her neck, "It's beautiful, Galen, thank you," then she kissed him.

  
They set a course for Dantooine and used the time between travel to rest, listen to music, cuddle, study, meditate, spar & train.

  
Galen changed into some light jeans, boots, a light red t-shirt and a utility belt.  
Ahsoka changed into a red crop top similar to Aayla’s, pants, and a cropped jacket.

"You look great," he complimented.

She gently kissed him, "Thanks, Honey, love you."

"Love you too, my lil ‘soka."

  
Upon landing & disembarking, Galen & Ahsoka were greeted by the administrator.

"Welcome to our enclave, off-worlders."

Ahsoka greeted, "It's a pleasure to be here."

"Thank you, sir," said Galen.

  
A guard informed, "We'll be conducting a routine search of your ship for any contraband.  
We get a lot of smugglers."

Having nothing to hide anyway, Galen nodded, "By all means,"

"Is there anyone else onboard, and do you have anything to declare, sir?"

"My droid, PROXY, but an R2 unit owned by a friend of ours occasionally stows away.  
We don't have any pets.  
Not sure if we picked up any strays."

The guard turned to Ahsoka, "Do you have anything to declare?"

Ahsoka wrapped her arm around her boyfriend, "Just my love for my Galen."

  
Guard said, "If you have blasters, please register them, else they'll be confiscated until your departure if they're taken off the ship."

"We have none.  
Uncle Obi says they're uncivilised." stated Galen.

Ahsoka giggled.

"Come, I'll show you around," insisted the administrator.

In unison, Galen & Ahsoka said, "Thanks."

While being escorted around, Ahsoka asked, "So, is the Jedi enclave here still in use?"

"It's been mostly restored for use as a museum."

  
As they reached a market, they got some supplies when a group of bounty hunters approached them.

Ahsoka asked, "Long time no see, Bane.  
What brings you out here?"

Cad Bane replied, "Hey there, little lady.  
My associates and I were hired to make sure things run a bit smoother."

Embo, Sugi, Bossk, Seripas, Boba & Aurra nodded in acknowledgement.

  
A little while later.  
Inside the enclave/museum.

Ahsoka held Galen's hand and insisted they check out the artefacts, relics, artwork, works of literature, garments, and historical records they could find.

He found her enthusiasm absolutely adorable.

While looking through a mounted collection of lightsabers, Galen noted, "There's a lot of them.  
More than Grievous's trophy room used to have."

"Yeah, and lots of different styles of outfits for different types of people who use them." replied his favourite Togruta.

As he found himself looking at a collection of masks & helmets worn by ancient Jedi, Galen's eyes widened, "Is that really Revan's mask?"

A staff member answered, "Yes,"

"Would it be ok if I got a picture with it?"

"By all means, but no camera flash."

Ahsoka got out a camera and got some photos of her & Galen with the helmet.

As he gently put the helmet back, he felt something.

  
(begin vision)

As he looked around a peaceful field full of life, Galen asked, "Hello?"

A man in a Mandalorian helmet and white robes approached.  
It was Revan.

"My boy, danger lies ahead.  
Your path is your own yet great care you must take, for the balance of the Force is changed… you are where you belong.  
But darkness may yet spread in the Chosen One's heart.  
The Skywalker's path is foretold to bring balance, else he shall become an agent of evil.  
The one you call Darth Vader." foretold Revan.

"How can I trust you?" questioned Galen.

Revan’s hood & helmet came off to reveal a face identical to Kento's.

Galen’s eyes widened, “Father?”

Revan answered, "No… my name is Revan Marek.  
Bastila and I are your ancestors.  
As fate would have it, so is Canderous Ordo… on your mother's side."

Galen asked, "What does our family crest stand for?"

"The Phoenix, or Starbird if you prefer, is a symbol of hope." answered the ancient Jedi.

  
As the skies turned dark, the fields began to burn & decay.  
A sinister laugh echoed.

In Revan's place stood Darth Revan.  
His robes ebony black, and his helmet & hood were back on in darker shades of color.

"As the dark side once consumed me: if unchecked, it may consume Skywalker as well.  
And if it does: your nightmare shall begin again." grimly foretold Darth Revan.

  
As Ahsoka's form appeared on her knees, trembling, she fearfully whimpered, "Galen… help me, please?"

Anakin appeared behind her and ignited a red lightsaber, stabbing her in the back.

His head resting over Ahsoka's shoulder, Anakin stared at Galen with a sadistic smile and bright yellow eyes.

"Noooo!" yelled Galen.

As Anakin deactivated the lightsaber and let Ahsoka's corpse drop, the form of Darth Vader took his place and rose from a kneeling position while his mechanical breathing echoed.

(end vision)

  
As she waved a hand in front of him, Ahsoka asked, "Honey, are you ok?" then he tightly hugged her.

He softly whispered, "I love you,"

"Love you too, Honey.  
How about we get a bite to eat?  
There's an all you can eat place." she suggested.

"That sounds great, and afterwards: let's go to Pasaana.  
I'll let PROXY fly so we can get some rest on the way." he replied.

"Sounds fun, do we need a translator droid?"

"I know a lot of languages, but I saw one in a shop,"

"Great, just don't make PROXY jealous."

"That's impossible."

  
On the way inside the droid store, Galen indicated to a droid, "How much for that one?"

Shopkeeper answered, "You want it? You can have it.  
I can't deal with its attitude anymore."

Ahsoka indicated to the droid, "Ok then, please allow us to pay for him,"

Galen gave the shopkeeper 2500 credits, "Here,"

"Anything else I can get you?"

"That'll be all, thank you."

  
Introducing himself, HK-47 said, "Greetings, masters.  
I am HK-47, programmed for protocol, translation, piloting, security, infiltration, eradication, assassination & termination."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow while Galen chuckled, "You know you said that out loud?"

"Answer: I do… and I don't care."

Ahsoka sighed, "We just had to get a crazy droid,"

"He can wait on the ship, I really need some food."

  
HK-47 was escorted to the ship while the young couple went to a buffet.

After consuming 5 bowls of pasta, 30 dumplings, 6 bowls of stir-fry, 12 kebabs, 3 servings of salad, 2 large bags of corn chips, 4 bowls of steamed rice, and a bottle of water, Galen wiped his mouth with a napkin.

As she consumed 10 dumplings, 3 bowls of rice, 6 sushi rolls, a large fruit salad, a bag of chips, and a bottle of Sprite, Ahsoka asked, "Are you like a bottomless pit?"

"No, but, I've used a lot of energy recently, and I need to compensate."

"Good point."

  
After buying some basic clothes, they went back to the ship and set a course for Pasaana.

  
Aboard the Rogue Shadow.

"PROXY, meet HK-47." introduced Galen.

"Master, are you aware this is an obsolete assassin droid model?" inquired PROXY.

"Advisement: kriff off." responded HK-47.

"Be nice, you two," said Galen before sensing something, "Wait, we need to make a detour to Skako Minor."

"Why?" asked Ahsoka.

"I sense an old friend of yours is in trouble, so I'm going to investigate."

"Changing course, Master." acknowledged Proxy.

  
As they arrived on Skako Minor, Galen donned his armor, then he and HK were dropped off just above a techno union facility in Purkoll, which was broadcasting a live signal.

Infiltrating the facility, Galen sliced the security systems to download information while he and HK took out several legions of battle droids of different models.

They fought their way to a control room where they found a stasis chamber with a man trapped inside.

Accessing the main console, HK safely unplugged CT-1409/Echo from the system's software, downloaded the entire techno union database, uploaded a virus to the server, and set several charges.

Whilst Galen carried Echo to the landing pad for extraction, he and HK blasted their way out and detonated the charges.

  
Aboard the Rogue Shadow.

Galen laid the wayward clone down upon a bed.

Entering the med-bay, Ahsoka gasped, "Is that Echo?  
What'd they do to him?"

Galen answered "It's him, and I sense he's not all there right now. I'll see what I can do." then carefully removed Echo’s inhibitor chip, and used a meditative Force technique to restore his mind.

  
24 hours later.  
Rogue Shadow, med-bay.

Awakening and looking around the room, a disoriented Echo weakly asked, "Commander Ahsoka? Where am I?  
What happened?  
Last I remember, we were at the Citadel."

Ahsoka answered, "You're safe, and that mission was 3 years ago.  
You've missed a lot."

A tear ran down Echo's face, "3 years?" then he hugged her, "You came back for me… thank you."

"That’s what family’s for, and you'd do the same for me.  
How're you feeling?"

"Heavily exhausted, Commander."

"Then get some rest."

"Yes, ma'am." obeyed the clone who lay back and fell asleep.

As Proxy entered, Ahsoka requested, "Proxy, look after Echo for a while, please."

“Of course, Mistress Tano.”

  
Rogue Shadow, cockpit.

Making contact via viewscreen, Galen said, "Rex, we need to talk, it's going to be a bit of a shock."

Rex asked, "What's going on, sir?"

"We've found Echo, he's alive.  
I repeat, Echo is alive, and he’s safe.  
I rescued him from Skako Minor.  
The Techno Union & Wat Tambor had him."

Rex fell to his knees, "Echo?  
I knew it! I knew he had to be alive.  
I was actually about to launch a rescue op myself.  
Thank you for rescuing him, Galen,"

"Ahsoka and I will keep an eye on him for a while.  
They experimented on him so he doesn't look how you remember.  
He has a few cybernetics." answered Galen.

"Thank you, and may the Force be with you,"

"May the Force be with you too, Rex."

The screen turned off.

As Ahsoka yawned, Galen carried her bridal style to their room before locking the door, then they got ready for bed.

  
A day later.

As she slowly awoke in Galen's loving embrace, Ahsoka relished the moment and softly sang, "♪Can't say how the days will unfold… can't change what the future may hold… but I want you in it, every hour, every minute♪"

As he awoke, he softly complimented, "That's a lovely, lovely voice, lil 'soka."

"Thanks, love.  
Will you please sing for me?" she requested.

He slowly sang, "♪Home is behind… the galaxy ahead.  
And there are many paths to tread.  
Through shadow… to the edge of night.  
Until the stars are all alight.  
Mist and shadow… cloud and shade.  
All shall fade… all shall… fade♪"

"Is that your inner monologue?" she teased, then kissed him, "Love you, my knight in shining armor,"

"Love you too, my beautiful angel."

"Can you please give me a massage?" she requested.

With a nod, he gently gave her a full body massage while she relaxed.

"Did you sleep well, honey?"

"Yeah, did you?"

"I sleep better because you're with me.  
Your presence is soothing, a calming influence."

"Great, I'm glad I can help you."

"We better check on the kids." joked Galen as they got dressed then heard a commotion.

"Exclamation: Masters! There's an intruder in the lounge!"

"I'm a friend of theirs, clanker!"

Galen & Ahsoka ran to the lounge to see Fives & HK-47 aiming guns at each other.

"Stand down," ordered Galen.

HK left the room.

Hugging the trooper, Ahsoka asked, "Fives, thank goodness you're still in one piece.  
It’s great to see you.  
But what're you doing here?"

Fives was shaking, "I need help, there's control chips inside all clones, but I’ve removed mine.  
I tried to tell everyone, but Palpatine turned on me."

Galen looked into Fives' eyes, "We know, we heard what happened.  
Palpatine’s not in office anymore.  
And we're more than happy to help you."

  
As he entered the room, Echo asked, "Fives? Is it really you?"

Tears ran down Fives’ face, "Echo? Oh, Force."

The 2 clones hugged each other tightly.

"How're you alive?"

"I'm not sure I would be if he hadn't rescued me." admitted Echo as he indicated to Galen.

"My name's Galen Marek.  
I'm Ahsoka's partner." mentioned Galen.

Echo smiled, "Thank you, Galen."

Galen nodded, "You're welcome, Echo Fett."

"Fett?"

"You're clones of Jango Fett.  
I figured it was your surname, based off of Boba’s use of it."

"Oh, that makes sense."

  
Ahsoka stated, "Echo, Fives, we're going to Pasaana.  
You're staying with us for a few days.  
It'll do us good to take a breather,"

"I- this takes precedence, Commander." said Fives.

"It's just Ahsoka now.  
I left the Jedi & GAR.  
And the war’s over now.  
Also, you were shaking & rambling.  
And when was the last time you ate & slept?"

"A few days ago."

She cupped Fives' face, "You need to sit down, have a drink of water, eat a proper meal, take a shower, and get a minimum of 8 hours sleep.  
Get to it right now, or I’ll tell Momma Ti," then added, "That goes for you too, Echo."

"Yes, ma'am." replied Echo & Fives.

Galen chuckled.

"What's so funny, Honey?" wondered Ahsoka.

"We're always getting into trouble, doing who knows what, but still have time to be responsible parents."

"With the twins, our droids, or the younglings?"

"All of them.”

  
A few hours later.  
Rogue Shadow, lounge.

As Ahsoka hugged Galen, a familiar beep was heard.

Turning to see a familiar astromech, Ahsoka asked, "R2? When did you get on our ship?"

R2-D2 beeped its reply.

"Did Skyguy put you up to this?"

R2 innocently beeped in confirmation.

Galen said, "Maybe he left a message,"

As R2 let them have a look through his recordings, a holovid played.

Ahsoka smiled, "Hey, it's Skyguy & Padme."

They soon realised it was a wedding.

Ahsoka covered her mouth, "Skyguy & Padme are married?  
I knew they were together, but not married."

Galen quickly turned off the holovid, "We weren't meant to see that.  
And don’t tell anyone… it’s not our secret to tell."

  
2 days later.  
Pasaana.

Galen changed into his blue outfit.

Ahsoka put on her kyber crystal necklace and her blue outfit from the Zygerria mission, but kept her usual headdress.

Fives wore light jeans, a white shirt with a blue handprint insignia, and boots.

Since his legs were now cybernetic, Echo put on some phase 2 armor to protect them, and a white shirt.

  
"You look beautiful, Ahsoka," complimented Galen.

"Thanks, I thought I'd make some good memories in this.  
It's a nice outfit, + I thought it'd be nice to wear matching colours."

"I sense lots of joy & happiness from the locals.  
Let's join the fun, relax, enjoy ourselves and the local culture." he noted, then added, "Leave the weapons on the ship."

  
As Ahsoka, Galen, HK, R2, Echo & Fives disembarked, they explored the local settlement and found themselves at a festival.

R2 beeped excitedly.

Ahsoka smiled brightly, "Wow, it's the Acky Acky Festival of the Ancestors… it's held every 42 years.  
This is a very special celebration.  
People from all over the galaxy come to celebrate it."

Galen's eyes widened, "I've never seen anything like this in my life."

Fives looked around, "A lot of our friends would love this, present company included."

Echo smiled, "I've read about this.  
I didn't think I'd get to see it with my own eyes."

  
Ahsoka knelt down as one of the locals put a beaded necklace & bracelet on her then gave her a hug.

As he accepted a necklace and a hug, Galen, fluently using a local dialect, said "Thank you, friend."

"What's your name?" asked a local.

"Galen Marek, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Echo & Fives each put on a necklace and said, "Thanks," to a local.

As they were shown some kites, Galen said, "I've never actually seen kites before," then was given control of one which he quickly learnt to fly.

"Are you using the Force to help you?" asked Ahsoka while slowly getting the hang of it.

"No, that'd be cheating,"

"Good to know you play fair." said Echo.

As they finished flying the kites, Galen kissed his beautiful girlfriend passionately which nearby attendees were happy about.

They spent some time trying some of the cuisine & delicacies which they thoroughly enjoyed.

Galen didn't have the luxury of sweets growing up as Vader's apprentice, so Ahsoka insisted they all try every type they could find, and to their surprise, a stall had robes made by the Starforge itself so they bought some.

  
As they walked into a large pavilion, they realised the dress code was topless regardless of gender & species.

Galen stated, "We don't want to be rude.  
We're their guests.  
And we wouldn't want to miss out on any of the culture," then removed his cuirass.

"No, we wouldn't." agreed Fives who removed his shirt which he tied around his waist, as did Echo.

Lightly blushing and removing her top, Ahsoka warned, "You better not go around telling everyone you saw me like this," whilst looking at the 2 clones.

"We wouldn't dare, especially since you're our friend, part of our family, and our Commander." assured the clones.

"Good, but I'm not a Jedi or in the army anymore, so you can just call me Ahsoka.  
But you can consider that an order if you need to."

"We'll follow your lead anywhere and stand beside you any day, Ahsoka.  
After everything we've been through, you'll always have a place with us, with our family."

Ahsoka smiled, "I'll keep that in mind."

They sat at a table and ordered drinks.

  
A little while later.

Seeing a familiar face out of the corner of his eye, Fives exhaled, "Oh, this may get awkward."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow, "What makes you say that?"

"Aayla Secura's here too," answered Fives.

"My lightsaber's like Mjiolnir.  
It always shows up if I summon it." noted Galen.

"I'll try not to find that creepy," chuckled Echo.

"Observation: the twin meatbags are showing various signs of sexual attraction towards the Rutian you call "Aayla.".  
And are staring at certain parts of her body.  
Specification: her boobs." noted HK-47 causing Galen & Ahsoka to laugh.

  
As she approached them, the sexy Aayla Secura, only wearing black compression pants, asked, "What brings you all the way out here?"

Ahsoka answered, "Well, I got thrown out of the only home I've ever known.  
And I was cast aside, abandoned & disowned by what I honestly believed was my family when I needed them the most."

Fives & Echo’s eyes widened in shock, and their hearts broke.

Sensing Ahsoka's sadness, Aayla softly asked, "Are you ok, Ahsoka?  
I know it can't have been easy to admit that so openly."

"Not sure, and you don't seem at all fazed by how you're half naked in front of us and everyone else here." noted Ahsoka.

"Observation: the Twi'lek's nipples are hard.  
This sometimes indicates sexual arousal or excitement.  
But the weather conditions can also cause this." mentioned HK.

While having a drink, Aayla ignored HK's comment, "Ahsoka, we all have different boundaries & comfort zones.  
Also, I have no shame when it comes to respecting & participating in cultural traditions, celebrations, festivities & customs.  
And no-one tells me what to wear or how to wear it.  
Also, I've had some pretty distasteful undercover ops."

"Fair enough."

Aayla blurted, "Also, Kit convinced me, Shaak Ti & Luminara to play strip poker with him a few times.  
Left only in his briefs, Kit won while the rest of us ended up naked.  
Seeing Lumy nude was so kriffing weird.  
She's critical & judgemental of people's attire when she thinks no-one's listening.  
Small boobed bitch's jealous cause I'm sexy, I know it, and I kriffing hone it."

Fives, Echo & Ahsoka covered their mouths, having never heard Aayla swear or speak ill of someone.

Fives chimed in, "Echo's alive by the way.  
He's sitting with us."

Aayla replied, "I've had a few so I thought I was seeing double. I'm glad to see he's alive & well."

Echo shyly said, "I'm glad to see you too.  
You're an immeasurably pleasant sight for sore eyes.”

Much to his surprise, Aayla hugged & kissed him, "Welcome back, Echo."

Echo returned the embrace, "Thank you, General."

HK-47 looked at Aayla, "Observation: the odds of meatbag "Echo," desiring to mate and engage in acts of intimacy with you are at the very least: 99.99%.  
And odds of him falling in love with you are 3000%." causing Aayla & Echo to blush.

"Stupid old clanker." muttered Echo.

"Response: respect your elders, meatbag."

Aayla turned to Ahsoka, "How'd your boyfriend convince you to go topless for this?"

Ahsoka winked, "He didn't have to, but he encouraged me to participate for respect of culture."

  
Later that night.  
Rogue Shadow, quarters.

Galen carried a passed out Aayla, bridal style, to a bed and gently laid her down upon it.

Ahsoka wondered, "How'd she lose her top?  
Then again, we don't know what she was wearing before we ran into each other.  
She's going to be so confused."

"I wonder if she'll remember kissing Echo, and I saw scavengers strip her ship for parts so she's not getting that back." responded Galen.

  
As she slowly awoke and her vision came into focus, Aayla asked, "Galen? Why am I on your ship?” then cheekily added, “And as much as I love having these gorgeous boobs out for all the galaxy to see, where's my top?"

"You're on my ship because we weren’t leaving you by yourself.  
You passed out after some jerks spiked your drinks.  
Also, your ship was dismantled & stripped for parts by scavengers.  
And we have no idea where your shirt is.  
You're welcome to borrow one if you really need to."

"Ok, like the exclusive view?  
It's all you're getting right now, unless I say otherwise." teased the Twi'lek beauty.

"Who wouldn’t?" asked Ahsoka & Galen, in unison.

"Care to recap?"

They recapped the details.

The Twi'lek's cheeks flushed, "Hahaha, oh, Force… what'd I sing?"

"Summer lovin’, in Huttese, with the help of a redeemed Maul who you kissed like they do in a romance movie."

In disbelief, Aayla's eyes widened, "Wait, what?"

"You sang with Echo as the karaoke partner.  
I was just seeing if you were listening by adding Maul."

"What the kriff?"

"Don't you swear at me, young lady, or I’ll spank you," he jokingly scolded.

“Oh, but Galen, honey, maybe I want you to spank my cute, curvy ass.  
After all, I’ve been such a naughty girl,” seductively replied Aayla who closely embraced him, kissed him, looked into his eyes, then cheekily grinned and snickered before stepping back from Marek whose facial expression was priceless.

Ahsoka giggled, knowing full well what the Rutian was up to.

  
"I take it you have questions for me?" inquired the young Jedi, after a brief pause to figure out what just happened.

"What more do you know about your past?" curiously asked Aayla.

“Promise you won’t freak out or try to kill me?”

“I promise, and I’ve only ever killed in self-defence.”

"Long story short: ex-Sith assassin turned Jedi Knight from the future.  
And a founding member of a Rebellion against an empire ruled by Darth Sidious."

Aayla sat up, "What was your rank in your Rebellion?"

"I was a General in the Rebel Alliance, or the Alliance to restore the Republic.  
And I'm not sure why, but the younglings from the Gathering called me a Master." replied Galen.

"Maybe you could be one," suggested the blue beauty.

He declined, "I don't think it's a good idea for an ex-Sith to train Jedi.  
Instead of focusing on following the will of the Force like they should be, the Jedi were being too involved in politics and the corruption that comes with it.  
Also too many rules & restrictions on the Order.  
And not enough trust & faith in its own members."

"Your mentoring on Florrum contradicts the logic of the first part, and how so on the latter?"

"Ahsoka's been in the order for her entire life.  
They raised her… they were her family.  
The Council betrayed & abandoned her at the slightest hint of doubt in her loyalty.  
It made me sick to see "the guardians of peace & justice," be so unfair & cruel to a child.  
They expelled her based on being in the wrong place at the wrong time when they had real evidence that proves her innocence."

His hand formed a fist, "Then they have the nerve to ask her back as if nothing happened, with no truly heartfelt apology?  
They don't deserve someone as amazing as Ahsoka.  
She was the heart & soul of the Jedi order.  
And a voice of reason & moral compass for her family & friends.  
She’s more Jedi than most who claim to be Jedi, especially that jerk, Mace Windu."

"I'm with you on that." agreed Aayla.

"What made them believe a pure-hearted & innocent soul like Ahsoka Tano was capable of bombing the temple?"

He took a breath, "Also, they should've assigned Sinube & Vos to the temple bombing case.  
Vos’s vibing & tracking skills make him the ideal choice for detective work.  
And Sinube takes things slow to examine every detail, not rush to conclusions like almost everyone else did."

"He's got a point." chimed in Ahsoka, "they also had literally everything they needed to exonerate me, but still expelled me."

  
"By the light of Lothal’s moons, you need to forgo the fine print of the current code and embrace your love for Bly or Kit.  
I can sense you pining for each other from halfway across the galaxy." he encouraged.

Aayla’s cheeks flushed, "Any other advice about the heart?"

"In the heart of a Jedi lies their strength," quoted Galen.

"Who told you that?"

  
(begin flashback)

Lothal, in a green grass field, near Ezra's roost.

As he, Proxy, Maris Brood & Ezra Bridger were sparring with Galen, Kanan Jarrus asked, "Why're you holding back so much today? What's up?"

While blocking attacks, Galen replied, "I took an immeasurable risk by telling you all who and what I am, and what I've done.  
And I’m being careful because I don't want to hurt any of you."

"You're amazing at everything you do.  
What’re you afraid of?  
Your powers?" asked Ezra whilst narrowly dodging a counter attack, then responding with twin lightsaber/blaster hybrids.

Deactivating his sabers, Galen admitted, "Ezra, you helped me rediscover the good & light in my heart.  
I don't want my heart to be consumed & corrupted by darkness again."

Kanan firmly said, "Never fear your heart, because in the heart of a Jedi lies their strength."

Galen nodded, “I’ll keep that in mind, Kanan.  
It reminds me of how I interpreted the Sith code."

Kanan raised an eyebrow, "What? How'd you interpret it?"

"Peace of mind is a lie, there's only burning passion & love in the heart.  
Through the passion of the love I feel for those I care for, I gain my strength.  
Through the strength I feel from not being alone, I gain the power to endure.  
Through the power of will, I gain victory because I have something to fight for.  
Through victory over my demons, my chains are broken as I become part of something greater.  
As its light guides me through the darkness, the Force shall free me.”

Maris smiled, "You're cute." then caught Galen off-guard by quickly kissing him.

As she came over in her orange & grey flight suit, Hera sadly informed, "Galen, something's happened.  
Admiral Eclipse… Juno is dead."

Dropping his lightsabers, Galen closed his eyes and fell to his knees.

(end flashback)

"A friend,”

  
In the morning.

Whilst meditatively constructing a lightsaber, Galen sensed a disturbance, "He's been to Dagobah, the Wellspring of Life, Ziost & Korriban in the last 3 days.  
He's training, or on a vision quest.  
May the Force be with you, Yoda," then sensed Aayla enter the room, "Something I can help you with, my lady?"

"You should know me, Obi-Wan, Luminara, Shaak Ti, Kit, Depa, Plo & Master Yoda have always trusted you and Ahsoka.  
We were against having you followed, and against her being expelled.  
And none of us tried to see into your mind.” said the still topless Aayla, “Those who didn't initially trust you are just-"

He set down the newly assembled lightsaber, opened his eyes, and chuckled, "Afraid of me? Maybe they should be.  
I'm not your typical Jedi.  
I don't really know if I know how to be a Jedi either,"

"I’m not so sure about that.  
You’re pretty good at it." she complimented.

"I've been improvising & taking notes from other Jedi I meet, but places only Jedi can enter don't open for me.  
Or at least that was the case in my time." he sighed.

"Who was your master, again?"

"Kota, who I blinded prior to, trained me even though he knew who I was.  
I’ve also met future Ahsoka, Cal Kestis, Cere Junda, Obi-Wan, Shaak Ti, Maris Brood, and the ghosts of my father and Qui-Gon Jinn." replied Galen, “I also know future Caleb Dume, but by another name, Kanan Jarrus.”

“So that’s why you hugged him,” concluded Aayla who asked, "Do you have a family in your time?"

He answered, "A few friends who I consider family.  
Kota has a few moments, but I didn't get to be raised by Obi-Wan like Anakin, or Plo like Ahsoka."

"What was your childhood like?" wondered Aayla.

He breathed deeply and multiple objects began to float, "I haven't been a child since Vader killed my parents, abducted me, and turned me into his weapon."

More objects began to float.

"He took everything from me.  
I lost everything that day, including my name."

He paused.

"I hated what I'd been forced to become.  
I was taught the Jedi were an evil, child stealing cult.  
That I was bringing them to justice.  
I hunted Force users."

As he allowed her to do so, she sensed his pain, his sadness… and it almost overwhelmed her.

"I hurt & killed good people, innocent people.  
And every time I hesitated meant hours of torture."

Even more objects began floating, as did she which surprised her.

"For a time, I hated the Jedi & Sith.  
I was just a kid caught in the crossfire of their war.  
I was nothing more than collateral damage."

The floating objects and Aayla were gently set back down.

  
As he looked into her eyes, a tear ran down his face, "What's wrong with me?"

She gently hugged him, "There's nothing wrong with you.  
And I'm sure your mum's proud of who you've become in spite of all your trauma & darkness,"

He returned the embrace, "I wouldn't know.  
She died so long ago, I don't even remember what she was like," then Aayla gently gave him a comforting hug.

  
(begin vision)

On the exotic jungle surface of Felucia.

Aayla accompanied by several clone troopers & tanks stopped.

“Execute order 66,” instructed Sidious to Commander Bly.

Aayla turned to see she was surrounded by her troops who tried to resist the control chips to no avail, except for Bly who didn’t fire once.

After she'd fallen, the visibly shaken clones dropped their guns, removed their helmets, mournfully shed tears, and took a moment of silence.

Tears running down his face, Bly fell to his knees, then hugged her lifeless body, "I'm so sorry, cyar'ika." and closed her eyes for her.

(end vision)

  
As Galen's eyes widened, Aayla cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes, "What'd you see?"

"A vision of your death.  
The control chips forced the 327th to kill you.  
Very much against their will, despite them trying to resist, and a strong feeling of remorse & sadness afterwards.  
Also, Bly definitely loves you.  
He was beyond heartbroken by your death.  
And not once did he pull the trigger.”

She asked, “Would you like to talk about the visions?”

“Yes, I think we better sit down with Ahsoka present while I recap on everything,”

“As long as you’re comfortable talking about it with us.”

"I just confessed my sins, feelings & crimes to one of the most breathtakingly beautiful women in the history of the Galaxy, so I think I'll be ok."

In appreciation of the compliment, she kissed him and smiled.

  
Shortly thereafter.

As he lay down, he recapped each vision with explicit detail while Aayla & Ahsoka listened closely and noted it all down.

After he finished recounting the events of the visions which he then showed them through the Force, Aayla inquired, “How do you feel?”

Galen answered, “I feel a lot better.  
It’s cleared the air… and it’s a relief to have things off my chest… especially what I told you earlier.”

"I'm glad."

  
As PROXY entered, Galen ordered, "PROXY, bring up what you know about Order 66.  
The Empire, project Stardust.  
The Inquisitors, the Emperor & Vader."

"Be careful, master, we're in the past." cautioned PROXY.

"Not really a point playing it safe anymore.  
The timeline's already changed a bit."

Ahsoka asked, "What kind of changes have you noticed?"

"In my home timeline, the Clone Wars don't end for another 2 years.  
Dooku & Grievous survived till the last few days of it.  
Fives, Lux's parents, Steela & Shmi were all dead.  
Valorum wasn't re-elected.  
Grievous never got close to killing you.  
Anakin killed Dooku.  
And Barriss bombed the temple as a political statement against the Jedi’s involvement in the war.  
Although the Dark side, and most likely Palpatine, was manipulating her."

  
As she held Galen's hand and looked into his eyes, Aayla asked, "Are you sure you want to reveal all of this future information?  
There's no going back,"

"Yes, I think I was sent back in time to stop the rise of the Empire.  
The future self of anyone from this time would’ve probably found themselves in a younger body, but I think I was an exception to that logic,"

"Guess you better tell the council," stated Ahsoka.

"Coruscant's a long way, so we better get moving, and it'll have to be face to face."

  
Sensing a disturbance, Galen said, "Wait, there's something here… I'll be right back." then exited the ship.

  
As he walked through a canyon, he found himself in a cave, ignited his lightsabers, and followed a passage where he found a glowing green pyramid shaped object.

As he stepped towards it, he felt something beneath him so he stepped back and picked up what one could believe to be a Morgul dagger which he put in a backpack with the pyramid and some other relics he found.

As the cave started to collapse, he got out faster than a podracer by using Force speed.

As he sensed a presence nearby, in an old cavern, he asked, "Who's there?" before several cultists appeared.

"A Jedi! A Jedi is here!" exclaimed a cultist.

"Don't let him find the prisoner." 

"Kill the Jedi!" ordered a cultist before they attacked Galen who effortlessly defeated them before entering the cavern.

Looking around, he found a datapad, books, holocrons, medallions, a mask, rings, and the last thing he'd expected to see… a child from Yoda's species.

"Hey, little guy… you're safe now.  
Let's get you out of here," he softly said as he knelt down to the child who smiled.

As the child held his hand, Galen connected with him through the Force, and softly assured, "You can stay with me… Grogu.  
You're not alone anymore."

After putting the relics he found into a bag, he carefully carried Grogu in his arms, and returned to the ship.

  
Aboard the Rogue Shadow.

As Galen carried Grogu to the lounge area and gently set him down in a seat, Ahsoka asked, "Who's our little friend?"

He answered, "He's a foundling, and he's in my care."

"Awww, he's just a baby.  
And he's so cute," she gently cradled Grogu in her arms. "Are we keeping him?"

"We are, and he’s actually 22."

  
As she walked in accompanied by the two clones, Aayla saw Grogu, "Fives and I just finished reporting to the Council about control chips, and- oh… did we miss something?"

Galen showed the artefacts & relics to Aayla, "Things just got a lot more complicated.  
I found these and a group of Sith cultists, so I'll give them to you."

  
A few days later.

Select Council members were contacted.

Ahsoka decided to keep Grogu out of trouble, play with it, and take him for a walk.

Aayla informed, "The reason we've called this meeting is we have news about Galen's past and some critical intel we need to share."

Galen added, "And the details can't be on record.  
That's why you're on my ship instead of at the temple, it's more secure."

"Proceed then, will you please?" asked Yoda.

  
Galen & PROXY filled them in.

"You're aware telling us all this could’ve torn apart the very fabric of space & time?" inquired Obi-Wan.

"If that was going to happen, it would've by now." answered Galen, "Also, I found these on Pasaana." and gave the relics & datapad to the council, "I figured they're better off with you.  
Jedi business is for Jedi to deal with."

"Anything else, did you find?" inquired Yoda.

"A child from your, as of yet, unnamed race.  
Ahsoka and I are looking after Grogu."

The council disembarked.

  
Later  
Ahsoka wore a red boobtube top, cropped jacket, black compression pants, boots, and her necklace.

Galen put on a black Corellian flight suit.

Galen, Ahsoka & Grogu were exploring a lower level of the city when they went into a cantina.

As the trio sat down, the waitress asked, "What can I get you, sir?"

"Sprite,"

"And for your lady?"

Ahsoka answered, "Same."

"Coming right up, anything for your little one?"

"Jawa juice."

  
As the waitress went to get the drinks, Asajj approached.

"What's up, V?" asked Ahsoka.

"Hello, lovers.  
I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's nice to see you,"

"I was about to say the same thing.  
Been busy?"

"Not really, and you didn't go back to the Jedi?"

"I'm happy being with Galen.  
I'm more alive."

"You're so cute together." stated the Dathomirian before noticing Grogu, "Oh, is he yours?  
Did you make that?"

Ahsoka blushed, "We adopted him,"

  
Galen asked, "Do you trust me, Asajj?"

"Well, so far you've given me no reason not to.  
But I'm not so easily trusting or trustworthy." replied the daughter of Dathomir.

"Well, I kept my promise, and I have a gift for you."

"Oh?"

He returned Asajj's lightsabers, "Darling, you just became one of my favourite people," then to his surprise, she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks… I hope you don't mind, but I changed their color."

Asajj chuckled, "To what?"

"Violet for the Nightsister," he answered as he gave her a pendant with her red kyber crystals on it.

Putting on the pendant, Asajj smiled, "Nice touch."

  
Ahsoka asked, "How've you been, Asajj?"

"Doing well, Ahsoka."

"I like how we're on a first name basis now.  
And somewhere along the lines of friends."

"Me too, believe it or not.  
And I'm looking for a place to stay."

  
To her own surprise, Ahsoka offered, "You can stay with us on our ship. There's spare quarters."

This intrigued Asajj, "What's the catch?"

"No catch, just have to put up with us and 2 droids."

"I'll take you up on your offer if you're both willing to have me."

Galen smiled, "It's a bit presumptuous, but welcome to the family."

Ventress smiled, "Thanks, darling."

A little while later.  
Aboard the Rogue Shadow.

As they gave Ventress the tour and set up her room, HK-47 said, "Greetings, meatbag,"

"It's Asajj, not meatbag."

"Designation updated.  
I call all organics "meatbag" by default."

"Funny." scoffed Asajj.

"Fun fact: the original meatbag was Darth Malak.  
My maker, Revan, found it most amusing & hilarious." mentioned HK.

"You're that old?  
How're you still functional and in such good condition?"

"Answer: kyber crystal power core, heysian smelt conductors, both durasteel & beskar are used for my chassis & armor, StarForge tech, and self-repairing capabilities."

  
As he approached, PROXY greeted, "Welcome, mistress Ventress.  
I am PROXY,"

"Just Asajj will do."

"Noted for future reference."

  
As the droids left the room, Ahsoka asked, "Hungry?  
We could get takeout."

"Sounds like a plan, although I thought someone who was willing to pay me a million credits to play tour guide for fugitives would dine in fancy restaurants."

"They can make their food look like art, but taste terrible.  
And Galen's somewhat of a bottomless pit… he gets a lot of exercise."

"Oh, I'm sure he does, with what he does with you behind closed blast doors," teased Ventress.

Ahsoka blushed, "Maybe he does."

  
Around a year later.

As they spent more time together without any Jedi business interfering, Galen & Ahsoka had grown close with Plo, Shaak Ti, Kota & Aayla while more of Galen's memories resurfaced.

They also came into ownership of a fully updated, upgraded & restored T3-M4.

Galen taught Ahsoka & Asajj how to speak, read & translate some languages including Ur-Kittât/Sith, and revealed a small library of books & holocrons from which they could learn all kinds of information.

They'd also been taking good care of Grogu.

While training together, Galen, Ahsoka & Ventress had improved substantially, and taught each other some new tricks with some help from PROXY.

They also befriended and worked with Nyx Okami, and Trace & Rafa Martez.

  
Coruscant.  
Level: 1313.

As Ahsoka was helping Trace fix some swoop bikes & droids, several thugs came over.

"Pay up what your sister owes us, Martez." said one of the thugs.

Trace rolled her eyes, "If I had a credit for every time I heard that, I could."

Disembarking from the Rogue Shadow which shared the hangar with Trace's ship, the Silver Angel, HK-47 aimed 2 blasters at the thugs whilst his red eyes lit up, "Advisement: stand down, meatbags."

As the thugs went to draw blasters, Galen, wearing a black outfit, appeared out of nowhere, disarmed them, and stepped back.

HK asked, "Question: May I disintegrate these meatbags for you, miss Martez?  
I'd so very much like to," before the thugs fled, then he returned to the ship.

  
Ahsoka commented, "If my big brother brought it here, we'd have our work cut out for us by fixing the Twilight.  
It's almost always falling apart, but it's a souvenir from our first job together."

"What's your brother's name?"

"Anakin, but I call him Skyguy."

"Cool, and things have definitely improved since we met you." chimed in Nyx.

"Where'd Galen get the credits he so generously gave us?" asked Trace.

While repairing a hyperdrive motivator, Galen answered, "I was a bounty hunter for a little while,"

"Who were your highest profile quarries?"

"Count Dooku & General Grievous."

Nyx gasped, "Woah, that's hardcore."

"Yeah."

  
Rafa said, "Galen, you and Ahsoka set a good example of what we want Jedi to be like."

"Thanks, Rafa. I never really thought I was a good role model, though," stated Marek.

"Why didn't you tell us you were both Jedi?"

Ahsoka sighed, "After what you told us about your parents, how could we? And I'm not one anymore."

Trace chimed in, "Jedi or not, I still consider you my friends." then pulled the present company into a group hug.

  
A voice asked, "Isn't this sweet?" making them turn to the door. "Making friends?"

Bo-Katan approached with 2 Mandalorians.

Galen & Ahsoka took fighting stances, "Back away."

Bo-Katan said, "Oh, good.  
You still remember me," and took off her helmet, "Don't worry.  
Death Watch is gone.  
And now we have a common enemy." then held out an image of a Zabrak.

Ahsoka said, "Maul."

"I need your help… I'll explain everything on the way." stated the Mando as she turned away, "You've got 5 minutes before I go."

Nyx, Trace & Rafa encouraged, "Go, they need your help," then Ahsoka gave them a hug.

  
Ahsoka looked to her boyfriend, "Honey, I'll go with them in their ship, you bring the others in the Rogue Shadow."

Galen gave a 2-finger salute, "Copy that, Commander Tano."

Ahsoka chuckled, "Just get to it, General Marek, you rebel scum."

  
Nite-Owl starfighter.

Ahsoka & Bo contacted the Resolute.

As Anakin’s hologram appeared, Ahsoka greeted, "Hello, Master… it's been a while."

Anakin stuttered, "A- Ahsoka? I don't believe it.  
How are you? Where are you?  
Are you ok?"

“I’m alright, thank you.  
I wish we had more time to talk, but we have urgent information for both of you.”

Obi-Wan asked, “What is it, Ahsoka?”

"We’ve tracked the renegade Sith Lord: Maul to Mandalore.  
If we act swiftly, we should be able to capture him."

Obi-wan said, “I’ll advise the Jedi council on this dev-”

Bo interrupted, “There’s no time.  
Maul’s influence on Mandalore’s destroying my people.  
He put their ruler, my sister, your wife, into a coma in a thankfully failed assassination attempt.”

Galen added, "And we don't care about the Council's opinion.  
They can either help us or stay out of our way."

  
Aboard the Resolute.

Galen wore his beskar Jedi armor.

Ahsoka wore her siege of Mandalore arc outfit and her kyber crystal necklace.

Asajj wore a similar outfit to Ahsoka's, in gray, with a hood.

  
They were met by Anakin who stepped close to the Togruta, "Ahsoka, I'm so happy to-"

Tano raised a hand to stop him, "We'll have to catch up anoth-"

Anakin smirked, "Oh, no you don't.  
You're not getting out of it that easily, Snips." and tightly hugged Ahsoka who chuckled in amusement as she returned the embrace.

As Skyguy and the 3 freelancers walked down the corridors, several clones saluted them.

"They shouldn't salute me anymore.  
Not since I left the Order," stated Ahsoka.

"It doesn't matter to them.  
It's a sign of respect.  
Loyalty & family mean everything to the clones.  
They all know what you went through for them.  
Day after day. Battle after battle.  
When they heard you were coming back, they were so excited… and so am I."

While carrying his helmet, Galen inquired, "In the present day, I haven't fought alongside them yet.  
Why do they respect me?"

"You know why, and I respect you too." answered Skyguy.

"Thanks, that means a lot."

"Not entirely sure how I feel about Ventress tagging along,"

Asajj chuckled, "I'm not your enemy, but fair enough."

Galen said, "On another note: I know it was hard to accept Palpatine's Darth Sidious.  
You must’ve felt like the Sultan with Jafar whispering in your ear.”

"I'll be ok."

Taking a moment even though time was of the essence, Ahsoka placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder, "Skyguy, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'll always be here for you, no matter what.  
You're family… you're my big brother, Skyguy.  
I love you, and I won't leave you… not this time.  
Jedi or not, I'll never abandon you."

Anakin tightly hugged his former apprentice, "Thank you, Ahsoka.  
That means more to me than I can ever express or put into words."

Ahsoka gasped for breath as Ani was hugging her tighter than a Wookie, "Skyguy, I can’t breathe." before he quickly let go.

"Sorry… I'm just so happy to see you again.  
I really missed you, Snips."

"Likewise, Skyguy."

  
As they reached a hangar, they saw most of the 501st were present.

Rex called, "Company, attention!" then the troops stood at attention.

Ahsoka realised they'd repainted their helmets as an homage to her.

Rex said, "The paint job's a little crude, but we think it gets the idea across.  
Glad to have you back, Commander."

"Rex, thank you, but you don't have to call me "Commander," anymore."

"Sure thing, Commander."

Ahsoka hugged Rex, then they walked down a path the troops made for them.

Addressing the troops, Ahsoka said, "I join you not as a Jedi or soldier, but as family.  
You're my family, and I'll always stand with you." then held Galen's hand, "And our family has two new members, Galen Marek & Asajj Ventress.  
And yes, that Asajj Ventress."

Galen gave a respective salute which the 501st returned.

Asajj nodded.

Rex greeted, "Welcome to the family… both of you,"

Galen smiled, "Happy to be a part of it, Rex.  
It'll be just like old times."

"Old times?" thought Rex, "I'll ask at some point."

Ventress nodded, "Thanks."

Everyone welcomed Galen & Ventress with open arms, which they weren't expecting.

  
As Anakin returned Ahsoka's lightsabers, he said, “I took care of them for you, and they’re good as new.”

She ignited them to see her green & yellow blades as a tear trickled down her cheek, then gave an amused look at a slight difference to the blades, “Couldn’t resist improving them?”

Ani gently hugged her, “That and I never stopped thinking about you, and how you’re doing.  
I miss you, Snips.  
I miss my little sister.”

“Missed you too, big brother.”

  
Shortly thereafter.  
Inside a training room.

Galen, Ahsoka, Anakin & Asajj meditated with their lightsabers ignited.

Anakin asked, "So, why're we looking at our blades?"

"It helps strengthen your connection to the crystal.  
And gives you something to focus on using color association." explained Galen.

"Makes sense."

As they finished meditating, Ahsoka reminded, "Galen, I love you."

"Love you too, beautiful."

  
"I'm happy for you both," stated Skyguy.

Ahsoka smiled, "I'm glad you're finally getting along with my beloved, Ani."

Skyguy confided, "Me too… I was jealous of how strong but balanced he is.  
And of how openly affectionate you are.  
The truth is: I'm married to-"

"Padmè. I know." interjected Snips.

"Did she tell you?"

"Besides it being obvious and me knowing from the moment I met Padmè, we accidentally saw your wedding holovid."

"Why didn't you say anything?  
Also Rex knows, but Obi-Wan doesn't."

"It wasn't our place to, and we believed you'd tell us yourself when you were ready." replied Galen.

"Thanks, and now I've been around you a bit more: I can sense the light within you.  
At first, I could only sense the darkness from you.  
Maybe that's all I wanted to sense."

"I had a similar feeling about you.  
Also, you're glowing which means you have good news."

"Padme's pregnant."

Ahsoka smiled, "Congrats, Ani."

Galen smiled, "That's great news."

"Ani's gonna be a daddy?  
That's an adorable image." chimed in Ventress.

Turning to Ahsoka, Anakin requested, "Padmè and I would be honored for you to be our child's godmother.  
Will you please?"

Snips hugged her Skyguy, "I'd be honored, Ani."

  
Skyguy turned to Galen, "I've been having nightmares about Padmè dying during childbirth."

"Sidious will try using that fear to turn you to the dark side, and into Darth Vader."

“What the hell?” thought Asajj.

"But not if we have anything to say about it, Skyguy.  
And we have a lot to say about it." assured Ahsoka.

  
Sitting down, Galen took a pair of red kyber crystals, closed his eyes and began to concentrate as everything around him began to float, including a very surprised Ahsoka, Anakin & Asajj.

(begin vision)

Finding himself in the ruins of the Jedi temple, garbed in the ceremonial Jedi robes, and surrounded by bodies, Galen encountered a dark warrior in the Sith Stalker armor from TFU with a black undersuit, and a red visored helmet.

The dark warrior ignited 2 crimson blades and ruthlessly attacked Galen who blocked with 2 blue blades beginning their fierce duel and cycling through forms in perfect mirror to each other.

Between clashes of their blades, the dark warrior hissed, “Are you strong enough to defeat me, Jedi?”

As his mind calmed, Galen stepped back and turned off his lightsabers, “I don’t think you’re testing me to see if I’m strong enough.  
I think you’re testing me to see if I’m good enough.  
And I know who you are… take off that mask… you don’t need it.”

"What do you think you'll see if I do?"

"Myself, the part of me that bled these crystals red.  
The darkness I left behind."

The dark warrior stepped back and dropped his helmet to reveal he was in fact a version of Galen who wore tattoos reminiscent of the Son & Grand Inquisitor.

As Galen slowly approached his other half, he solemnly apologised, “I’m sorry.” then his shadow slashed at him but it passed through him.

As its eyes turned from volcanic yellow/orange with black sclera, back to peaceful ocean blue with white sclera, it disappeared.

(end vision)

  
The crystals he'd once corrupted were now purified, turning from red to white.  
A detail which surprised & fascinated the present company.

As everything around him was gently set down, 2 new lightsabers assembled themselves using a different assortment of components from his previous designs.

Opening his eyes, Galen slowly stood up, held the lightsabers aloft and ignited their white blades.  
His new lightsabers were almost identical in design to the Darksaber, though unintentionally.

  
In awe, Ahsoka asked, “How'd you do that?”

Galen’s lightsabers turned off, “When I was Vader’s apprentice, I corrupted & bled these crystals by pouring my anger, darkness & hatred into them.  
Doing the opposite healed & cleansed them, but they fought back."

"What's it like?"

"For me, it was kinda like taking the trial of spirit again.”

“That's awesome, lover.  
I haven't taken the trials myself.  
I didn’t get the chance to.”

“I faced my inner darkness."

Ahsoka cupped Galen's cheek, "Is your dark side still this handsome?"

"I looked Voldemort pale," said Galen as he gently kissed Ahsoka.

Anakin admitted, "I'm relieved you left the Order, Ahsoka.  
You deserve so much better than how the council treated you."

"Thanks, Skyguy."

  
A voice said, "Hello, Ani, Ahsoka, Asajj, Galen." causing them to turn around.

Galen asked, "Still haunting me in other time periods?"

The ghost of Qui-Gon replied, "I see you've finally found a sense of peace, optimism, happiness, hope, light, love & humor, Galen.  
You had no shortage of anger, hatred, pain, rage & darkness in your time."

"I didn't have much to be positive about.  
My father, Kota, and others taught me a lot, then you completed my training."

"You're a good man… born from your anger were the fires that forge beskár and the spark of hope to a darkened galaxy, and you're a fine Jedi Knight."

  
Anakin interrupted, "Hold on, you trained Galen?"

"Don't be jealous, Ani.  
I trusted Obi-Wan to teach you in my place, and he's done well.  
All 4 of you can learn from each other," said Qui-Gon.

  
Ahsoka wondered, "Master Qui-Gon, it's an honor to meet you, but what can I possibly teach my old master and my lover from the future?"

Asajj's eyes widened as she thought, "Galen's from the future? Must be a shit one if he had to time travel."

"The pleasure's mine, I'm the one honored to meet you.  
You've healed a broken spirit with your noble & pure heart, Ahsoka Tano," answered Qui-Gon.

There was a pause.

"You were his salvation, Ahsoka.  
You are a Paragon of both love & heart.  
The one power greater than the Force is true love." elaborated the spirit.

Ahsoka smiled, "I'm glad I could help."

Qui-Gon smiled back, then his form faded.

  
After a moment, Anakin asked, "So, did that really happen?"

"Yes, it did, and I like him.  
He seems wise." replied the Togruta.

"He's the one who found me, I knew him for about a week before his death.  
Everyone says he's unconventional, wise at times, often defies the council, frequently goes rogue, and he's a total maverick,"

"Are you sure he's not your father?" chuckled Asajj.

Anakin smirked, "I take that as a compliment."

"Technically the Force is his father, as a result of the Sith trying to mess with the balance of the Force." noted Galen, "It was Plagueis, not Sidious."

  
Ahsoka suggested, "How about Skyguy & Galen have a duel?  
I can tell you want to see who's better with a lightsaber."

"I think it's obvious Galen is," admitted Anakin.

Galen replied, "You can thank PROXY for-"

  
(begin flashback)

In the emperor’s throne room, aboard the Death Star.

Galen, wearing Jedi adventurer’s robes, stood over Palpatine, ready to strike him down when Kota placed a hand on his shoulder, "He's beaten, let it go."

Galen responded, "It's a trick!  
He's stronger than you know, and he deserves to die for what he's done to me."

"Maybe so… but if you strike him down in anger, you'll be right back where you began."

Galen deactivated his lightsaber, "Get Bail and the others out of here.  
I'll be right behind you."

As Kota and a group of senators ran towards the Rogue Shadow, a heavily damaged Vader & stormtroopers approached while Sidious cast lightning which Galen caught in his bare hands.

While holding off the lightning, Galen yelled, "Protect the senators!" and slowly made his way towards Palpatine who was shocked by the boy's sheer willpower.

While trying to overpower the boy, Palpatine declared, "Now your new family will die!"

As he got up close to the emperor, Galen defyingly shouted, "Nooooo!" and connected his hands to Palpatine's whilst sending even stronger lightning back at him causing an explosion of energy, destroying the entire room in a flash of light, while the Senators were safely extracted.

(end flashback)

  
Abruptly taking off his helmet, Galen breathed slowly.

Ahsoka looked into his eyes, and cupped his cheek, "What'd you see?"

Galen breathed slowly, "I think I saw my last or one of my last memories before ending up in this era.  
A moment I was meant to die, but didn't.  
I was on a massive space station, confronting Sidious & Vader who I didn't kill."

Asajj's eyes widened, "You fought Sidious, by yourself, and you're still alive?"

"Are you going to be ok to come on the mission?" asked a concerned Ahsoka.

"Yeah, I'll be alright."

Galen had a cool drink of water, then checked on Grogu.

  
5 minutes later.

While sparring with Anakin, Ahsoka firmly stated, "FYI, if you turn to the dark side on us: I'll kick your ass, even in front of the family."

"Unless Padmè beats you to it," replied Anakin while narrowly dodging a strike.

"Because the only one more powerful than the Chosen One is his wife?"

Anakin chuckled, "Before Galen came into the picture, yes." before barely dodging a counterattack.

"Good, you need people keeping you in line.  
A strong moral compass & voices of reason when I'm not supervising you."

"I think mum, Obi-Wan & Padmè have that covered.  
How about you show me some moves Starkiller taught you?"

  
As he walked in, not wearing his helmet, Galen said, "Starkiller's my call-sign, not my real name."

"Right, you good?"

"I'm good, great even.  
It's nice to know my death meant something." stated Galen.

Igniting both of his lightsabers, he dueled both Anakin & Ahsoka who worked in near perfect unison even though it'd been a while.

"So, your death was inspiring & heroic?"

"And an explosion in the main reactor to the Empire."

"You were that big of a pain in the neck?  
Are you sure we're not related?"

"Not possible, you’re conceived by the midichlorians, but Darth Plagueis made that happen.  
I went alone to an overkill military occupied Kashyyyk to rescue a Princess and free the Wookies.  
But I'm sure Ahsoka's done that to rescue you, you plenty of times." said Galen.

  
Between strikes, Ahsoka smiled while Anakin paused before blocking a slash just in time.

"Yes, she's done that a few times, which literally everyone told her not to do."

"And you were an ungrateful hypocrite when she rescued you, I take it?"

To Ahsoka's satisfaction, Anakin admitted, "Yes, I was the ultimate hypocrite.  
I wouldn’t hesitate to do the same thing."

"A teacher always passes down at least one trait to their student." noted Galen while countering a slash from both opponents.

  
Stepping back, Anakin sighed, "I hoped my recklessness wasn't what I'd pass on.  
She could've been killed or worse because of my hubris, and I'd never forgive myself for it."

Galen & Ahsoka paused.

"Anakin, I survived, I always survived because I had a good teacher, you."

"Ahsoka, when the Son killed you on Mortis, I felt so broken in my heart & soul.  
You trusted me, and I failed you."

"You didn't fail me, and it's a twisted compliment how it took a God to kill me."

"True, and you've never failed me.  
I never want you to feel like you have."

"Thanks, Skyguy."

  
As they resumed sparring and Asajj joined in, Galen suggested, "How about we mix it up and practice working together?  
We can all benefit.  
Teams of two, and switch around so we all get partnered up at least once."

"Honey, I'm pretty sure it'd be overkill facing both you and Skyguy at once.  
I'm nowhere near your levels of power." stated Ahsoka.

"She says shortly before wiping the floor with us." commented Anakin who was quickly overwhelmed as Ahsoka & Galen worked in perfect sync, while Asajj was holding her own a bit better.

"Careful, Skyguy, me and Ahsoka are both trained by a version of you," advised Galen.

"Oh, karabast."

Anakin was caught off-guard by their skills, and the ease & consistency of them transitioning between forms.

As it came her turn to work with Ventress, Ahsoka cheekily grinned, "The circle is now complete.  
When I left you, I was but the learner.  
Now I am the master." and quickly blocked simultaneous strikes from Galen & Anakin while working surprisingly well with Asajj.

Knowing all of Anakin's moves, Ahsoka ducked a side strike while swipe kicking him off his feet, narrowly dodging a slash from Galen's lightsabers, then blocked a 2nd strike from Anakin and dashed back.

"Wow, you've come a long way, Ahsoka.  
You too, Ventress." complimented Anakin.

Ahsoka smiled, knocked her former master off his feet while disarming him, and Force pulled him to the ground.

Anakin grunted in pain, "Ow, I called it."

Galen deactivated his lightsabers and continued to dodge flurries of attacks from both of Asajj & Ahsoka's lightsabers, with the grace of a flying Grayson.

  
Asajj got up, "Now let's see if team SkySnips can handle team ex-Sith."

Galen & Asajj fiercely overwhelmed Anakin, but Ahsoka was holding her own pretty well.

As they finished, Galen taught them how to restore their energy more efficiently, and their very life force with the Force.

  
Galen, Anakin & Ahsoka went to the bridge where they met with Rex, Kenobi & Bo-Katan.

“Done making sure you haven’t lost your touch?” asked Bo.

“Yeah.”

Sensing something, Galen noted, "Maul's not going anywhere anytime soon.  
He has no intention of it.  
He doesn't want to.  
And his brother's still alive."

"That's both good & bad." commented Skyguy.

"Well, now we know we can plan more carefully about how we proceed, not just rush in recklessly." stated Kenobi.

Bo-Katan mentioned, “Maul’s openly ruling now, instead of using puppets like Almec.  
It’ll be his downfall.”

  
After being briefed on the mission, they double checked all the details.

Obi-Wan noted, "You know we've just recently finished a war. This'll effectively start another."

"What's one more?  
And the sooner we get to this fight, the sooner we can capture or kill Maul." replied Bo.

“We’re still recovering from the last one, with its orchestrator, Darth Sidious, still at large.  
And, I killed Maul once.  
He doesn’t seem to stay dead.  
Best to capture him.” advised Obi-Wan, then everyone geared up.

Mandalore, Sundari.

The siege of Mandalore began.

The 501st, 212th, Kota’s militia, HK-47, Asajj, and Bo's Nite-Owls engaged the Shadow collective in various sectors.

Entering the palace, Ahsoka & Galen reached the throne room.

Sitting upon his throne with Savage standing by his side, Maul asked, "I was hoping for Kenobi… why are you here?”

"Why else would we come all this way to visit you, Maully?  
To stop you and Savvy." quipped Ahsoka.

Maul sinisterly chuckled, "Oh, really?" then asked, “Ahsoka Tano & Galen Marek, is it?  
I can’t say yours are names familiar to me.  
But I imagine we have several mutual friends.”

Galen chuckled, “Not the word I’d use.”

“I was sure Kenobi would come, and perhaps even bring his loyal foal. Skywalker, is it?"

“They’re either busy or waiting for a good entry line.”

"Indeed… and where is your army, Lady Tano?  
Or would you prefer Snips?  
That’s Skywalker’s nickname for you, is it not?"

"Ours is busy defeating yours," she replied, trusting it was true.

"You're not even a real Jedi.  
You’re just a lost little girl who's in over her head." taunted Maul.

Ahsoka looked Maul up & down, "And you're only half a Sith, so we're almost even,"

Maul scoffed, "Kenobi will regret sending children to face us."

Ahsoka smirked, "Not children, teenagers."

"Hmmm, even worse." snarled Maul, "You're nothing more than an outcast and an outsider."

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing," said Galen who turned to Ahsoka, “I’ll take the big one.”

Savage drew 2 crossguard lightsabers which joined into a double-bladed crossguard lightsaber, and ignited the crimson blade.

Unmasking his power, Galen donned his helmet and ignited his white lightsabers causing Maul to rise from his throne in surprise, with his eyes widened in shock.

Savage trembled.

Galen blocked as Savage charged at then slashed at him.

Igniting his double ended lightsaber, Maul fiercely attacked Ahsoka who swiftly blocked & countered with her own lightsabers whilst the darksaber was knocked off his belt but left behind.

Fueled by his substantially amplified, unrestrained rage, Savage slashed at Galen who swiftly countered & parried, then turned Savage's lightsaber off with the force.

As his eyes widened in shock, Savage threw a punch at Galen who dodged before parrying several lightsaber strikes.

"You and your friend can't beat us.  
My brother and I have channeled the dark side's power into us with the sceptre of Marka Ragnos." gloated the brute.

  
Galen locked blades with Savage, then blocked high, low, middle, low, high, middle, overhead, and countered while the fight moved onto the announcement deck with cameras broadcasting the fight for many to see.

"Who do you fight for, this day?  
The Republic? The Jedi?" asked Savage.

Galen blocked & parried high, middle, low, high, middle & high, then the blades locked, "No… for Mandalore.  
For everyone you've hurt."

As he parried another strike, Galen cut his enemy's lightsaber in the crystal chambers, shattering them and extinguishing its blade, then knocked Savage back.

Savage called a sceptre and pulled a sword out of it, but the blade broke as Galen's lightsabers clashed with it, then the power core of the sceptre was destroyed.

As Savage fell to his knees, a green mist left his body.

Galen pointed a saber at Savage, "You're beaten.  
It's over."

Savage lowered his head, "Do it, kill me."

Galen turned off his lightsabers and stepped back, "No, there's been enough killing."

Savage motioned to charge at Galen who dodged before the Zabrak was incapacitated by electric judgement and Force light severing his connection to the dark side, then the feed cut.

  
After restraining Savage who didn't resist, and picking up the Darksaber, Galen said, "One down, one to go."

As she walked in with Bo & Rex, Ahsoka asked, "I got mine, and I see you got yours too.  
Did Savvy give you much trouble, love?"

"Some, but not as much as Dooku.  
What about Maul?"

"It's a good thing I had some amazing teachers and a spare lightsaber."

  
Bo-Katan said, "Thank you, both of you."

"Anytime," replied Galen.

"What're friends for?" asked Ahsoka.

Bo-Katan mentioned, "Of course, now, your troops will need to leave.  
The people don't want a military presence here.  
They won’t stand for it, and neither will I or my sister."

"I won't either," added Marek, “I’ve seen that movie before.”

Rex nodded, then Savage & Maul were loaded onto a Venator.

  
As she smiled at Galen, who'd taken off his helmet, Bo asked, "You two have a habit of taking down Sith who threaten my people.  
Are you staying?"

"Are we welcome to?"

A voice answered, "Always."

Present company turned to see Anakin, Obi-Wan & Satine.  
Bo hugged her sister tightly.

Obi-Wan asked, "So, what'd we miss?"

Ahsoka smiled, "Us saving the world without the politics."

Satine gestured to Marek, "And who might this gentleman be?"

“Galen Marek at your service, my lady." answered Galen, with a respectful bow.

  
Satine turned to Bo, "Padme once told me she wished she could follow Mandalore's example with neutrality, but I think I should follow hers."

Bo asked, "What do you mean?"

"When her time as Queen came to an end, she became the Senator of Naboo.  
Perhaps I should step down as Mandalore's ruler, and represent it in the Senate."

"Who would lead our people if not you?"

Galen held out the Darksaber to Bo-Katan, "I'd say the choice is clear, my lady."

Ahsoka chimed in, "Your people need a new kind of leader.  
They need you, Bo."

Satine agreed, "They're right, you know."

"I'm not the politician you are,"

"I'll handle the politics, you just be yourself."

Bo held aloft the Darksaber, "For Mandalore."

As the public were made aware of the change in leadership, they gladly welcomed Bo's leadership side-by-side with Satine.

  
As Bo, Ahsoka & Galen were asked to pose for some pictures together, they ignited their sabers and held them aloft, symbolising unity.

Afterwards, they attended a Mandalorian feast to celebrate the new ruler.

Whilst sitting with Grogu, Galen & Ahsoka saw Anakin & Padme, and Satine & Obi-Wan dancing together.

As he, Saw & Steela appeared, Lux asked, "May we join you?"

"Of course." answered Galen.

Steela looked at the kid, "Is that your son?"

Ahsoka answered, "Adopted, and Grogu's a carnivore so don't let the fingers too close to the mouth." and turned to Saw who quickly pulled his index finger away just in time.

Galen noticed a pair of gold rings, "Congratulations, you two."

"Thanks." replied Steela.

Seeing a couple nearby, Galen said, "I didn't see that coming."

As she saw Asajj kiss Quinlan Vos, Ahsoka gasped, "Aww, so cute."

As he sensed a familiar presence, Galen said, "I'll be right back,"

  
As he went to the balcony, a surprised Galen chuckled, "Ok, this makes no sense."

The ghost of Kanan Jarrus replied, "I'm one with the Force, and you're here.  
I'll always be with you."

"You know what I mean, Kanan.  
How's your adult self's ghost here when you're younger than me right now?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure.  
It's so weird."

"I guess I shouldn't really be surprised.  
Qui-Gon already spoke to me, so, I guess you Force ghosts exist outside of space & time."

"Maybe, and some people are destined to find each other and form the bonds we shared."

"Are you saying even though I seem to have created a new timeline, the Spectres still find each other and become a family?"

"Some bonds are fixed into history, Spectre-7."

"Guess I'm officially part of the family.  
And your death woke me up from mine.  
How is everyone?  
Have I changed the timeline I came from, or did I create a new one?"

"You were always part of the family.  
They're alright, and the latter, but the future you came from is in good hands.  
There is another Skywalker."

"Am I the only one who can see you?" wondered Galen.

"Probably." answered Kanan.

Appearing, Caleb asked, "Who's that?"

Turning to the padawan, Kanan asked, "You can see me?"

"Well, yeah… who are you?"

Galen introduced, "Caleb Dume, this is Kanan Jarrus.  
Or have you met?"

"Let's take a walk, and I'll explain, Caleb," said Kanan before he and his past self went elsewhere.

  
As she joined him on the balcony, Bo asked, "Hey, Galen, you needed some air too?"

"Yeah… I'm wondering if I did the right thing by saying I was fighting for Mandalore.  
The people here didn't invite me.  
They didn't ask me for help.  
Did I have any right to say I was fighting for them?"

"You do, and I was speaking on behalf of all true Mandalorians when I reached out."

"Thank you, my lady."

"You hold me in such high regard, why?"

"There's many reasons."

Bo said, "Heard you also caught Dooku,"

"Yeah, I had a chance to kill him, but I didn't.  
In what feels like a lifetime ago, I wouldn't have hesitated."

"That's a sign of growth.  
I'm not sure who you were then, but you've clearly become someone else, something else."

"So have you, Mand’alor.  
This is a new day, a new beginning." agreed Galen.

"It's also a throwback to a time where Mandalorians & Jedi stood united against the Sith."

"We've always shared that common enemy in the Sith.  
They’re always in the shadows from the very beginning, pulling the strings.  
Mand'alor the Ultimate told Revan something like that."

"True, I have a feeling we forgot which Force wielding Order was Mandalore's enemy."

"Depends on the generation."

  
Later.  
In the Jedi Temple, council chambers.

Yoda smiled at Galen, Ahsoka & Asajj, "A great service to the Republic, you have done.  
Thank you very much we do."

"You're welcome."

Ahsoka knelt down and warmly hugged Yoda, "In light of events of late, should you wish to return to the Order: a Jedi Knight you will be.  
More than earned it, you have.  
Accomplished what even Master Kenobi could not, you did."

Ahsoka smiled, "Maybe someday, but no rule's getting between me and Galen."

"Understand this, the council does.  
Amended, the code has been.  
Less narrow minded, more open to new ideas & change."

Aayla chimed in, "Those of us who've fallen in love can finally pursue, embrace and be open about it.  
Thank the Force,"

Galen smiled, “Great, because the Sith were adapting with the times.  
So it’s overdue that the Jedi do too.  
Not adapting is one of the reasons why the Order fell in my time,” then someone entered the room.

  
As he turned to see who it was, Galen froze in shock.

Confused, Kento Marek asked, “Have I missed something in mine and Mallie’s solitude?"

Galen replied, "It's a long story… father."

Kento looked at him in surprise, "Father? Oh, Force.  
Galen? Is that you?"

"Yeah."

Kento looked into his son's eyes and found the truth, "It's nice to meet you, son."

"Likewise… so, how long until this stops being weird?"

"Better question is how do we explain this to your mother?" chuckled Kento.

Ahsoka mentioned, "There's another surprise," and gently took Galen's hand.

"Oh, I get to meet my son's beloved?"

"How'd you know?"

"I gave Mallie that necklace, the first time I told her I loved her."

As Grogu appeared behind his leg before being gently picked up by Ahsoka, Galen said, "It gets stranger: we’ve adopted a baby Yoda," causing the ancient Sage to laugh in amusement.

Aayla chimed in, "Kento, I've been spending time with your son, and you'd be proud of him."

"I'm glad to hear it, Aayla.  
Also, Mallie and I want you as our son's godmother.  
And just to clarify, this decision was made before meeting Galen’s future self."

"I'd be honored, old friend."

Kento left.

  
As the door opened, a familiar voice said, "How wonderful to see you again, my young friends."

Turning to the door in surprise, Ahsoka asked, "Dooku?"

"Indeed, and I've taken the first step to making amends." answered the Count who'd shaved his beard, "If anyone can aid in finding Sidious, I can."

As she appeared, Barriss said, "Let's not get that far ahead, Master."

  
Disapprovingly glaring at the council, Ahsoka raised an eyebrow, “What the kriff did you do?”

Galen looked at Dooku, "How'd you get reinstated as a Jedi Master?  
Let alone be allowed to take Barriss as your padawan?  
I thought you’d have been kept very separate."

"On the basis she was nearing the dark side and I was with the Sith?"

"Something like that," said Galen who turned to Luminara, "really? You're letting a Sith Lord train your daughter?"

Luminara exhaled, "It wasn't my idea, I protested against it."

"Did I hear correctly that you’re from the future?" interjected Dooku.

“Dank farrik,” muttered Galen who answered, “Yes,”

Barriss asked, “If you knew the temple bombing was going to happen, why didn’t you stop me prior to it?”

“Firstly, I didn’t have all my memories.  
In my timeline, the bombing was during and because of the clone wars, as a political statement.  
I thought it wouldn't happen if the war was over prior.  
And I thought the culprits might’ve changed.”

“Oh.”

Ahsoka asked, "How're you feeling, Barr?" before Offee hugged her tightly.

As tears ran down her face, Barriss apologised, "I'm so sorry, Ahsoka… for everything."

After a moment, Ahsoka nodded, "I'm not sure what happens now, but it'll take time to heal the wounds of what happened between us, if it ever does.  
You were one of my best friends.  
I loved you, and you betrayed me in the worst of ways."

"I understand," said Barriss as the hug ended.

“No, you really don’t,” replied Ahsoka who asked, “Just how broken is the Republic’s justice system?"

"What do you mean?" asked Seasse.

Pointing her thumb at Dooku, Ahsoka answered, "Here stands a Sith Lord and convicted war criminal reinstated as a Jedi Master with a convicted terrorist, Barriss, as his padawan.  
I was only 15, expelled from the Order and facing execution based on faulty footage and wrong place at the wrong time.  
Being in the wrong place at the wrong time isn’t evidence.  
Not to mention there was more than enough evidence to clear me beforehand.”

Surprising everyone, Mace sighed, “I’m with you, on this one. It bothers me as well.  
It was as if we all forgot how the justice system works.”

“That’s a first, Winnie the Du,” scoffed Tano, “How’d it even get to trial phase with the evidence found during mine and Galen's arrest?”

Galen mentioned, “My use of Mace’s saber during the trial was a direct symbolisation of how he should've done something to help Ahsoka.  
Tarkin quite obviously wanted her dead, and Windu didn’t even try to help or save her.”

  
To everyone's surprise, Mace confessed, "Ahsoka, I've made grave mistakes and caused you a great deal of pain.  
In my hubris, I failed you, and for that, I am truly sorry for everything.  
Ahsoka, you were amongst the Paragons of what the Jedi should aspire to be.  
I was arrogant, and I was foolish.  
I was too blind to see you were innocent.  
And it almost cost you, your life.  
I am truly sorry, Ahsoka."

Tano smiled, "Apology accepted."

  
Anakin asked Mace, “You couldn’t have said that when everyone else was apologising!?”

"Unfortunately I'm stoic and struggle with apologies.  
Also, I'm as stubborn as you, Skywalker."

Rolling her eyes, Ahsoka quipped, "If not for that Skywalker stubbornness, I might not be here rolling my eyes at your BS, Scrooge," making some of the present company laugh.

With a sharp exhale, Mace admitted, "Ok, I deserved that."

  
Later.  
Coruscant, lvl 1315.

As he brought the Twilight to Okami & Martez's, Anakin asked, "So, how do you know Ahsoka & Galen?"

Trace answered, "They helped us out of a tight spot, + they were looking for work.  
And you must be Ahsoka's big brother."

Ani smiled, "Yep, Anakin Skywalker."

Ahsoka chuckled, "Skyguy, get a name tag."

"Now where's the fun in that, Snips?"

Echo smiled, "Some things never change."

"Speaking of change, did you know Ventress & Vos are a couple now?" asked Ahsoka.

Fives replied, "Lucky him."

"Yeah, and we're gonna need a bigger ship if we take in any more strays." said Gregor.

As he appeared, Galen replied, "I have an idea about that." before what they recognised as the Ebon Hawk landed in the hangar.

"I'm gonna need a few hours alone here.  
I've got something to do with my ships and the Force."

Everyone cleared out and went elsewhere.

Meditating, Galen used the Force to reconstruct & upgrade the Ebon Hawk whilst incorporating all of the Rogue Shadow's capabilities, features, systems & tech into it.

When he finished, he said, "Awesome."

  
Later.

As everyone returned, Galen said, "Meet the Rogue Shadow MKII."

Ani smiled, "It looks great,"

"You're not flying it, Skyguy," firmly said Ahsoka.

"Awww… but Snips." singingly protested Ani.

"Don't you "but Snips," me, Anakin Skywalker," jokingly warned Ahsoka, whilst cradling Grogu in her arms, "Galen just put this ship together, and it's our home too.  
We can't have you crashing it."

Admiring the handiwork, Rex said, "Now that's a fine ship."

Asajj chuckled, "I have my own ship too, but Vos is borrowing the Banshee.  
Although, it doesn't hurt to have options."

Galen took his crew (Ahsoka, Proxy, HK, T3, Echo, Fives, Grogu, Asajj, Rex & Gregor), and Anakin for a tour of the ship.

As the tour finished, Rex asked, "By the way, where'd you find Gregor?"

"They found me on Obah Diah.  
I was in cryosleep, and the Pykes were going to Winter Soldier me.  
But Galen & Ahsoka rescued me just in time.  
Saved my sanity too." answered the Commando.

"It's good to see you again, brother."

  
Galen asked, "Hey, what're the other clones up to?"

Rex answered, "Many of us are being retrained to be peacekeepers & security.  
So the Jedi don't have to do all the work, and since they’ve withdrawn from politics.  
Having a Sith as Supreme Chancellor with a plan to put a genocide order on them wasn’t good for PR."

"Ok."

Trace asked Ahsoka, "Is it strange rooming with a Jedi, a bunch of clones, a Sith, and a psycho droid?"

"Actually, it's a pretty average day for me." answered Ahsoka.

  
Later.  
Aboard the Rogue Shadow MKII.

While going through the library, Ahsoka asked, "Love, what's in this one?" and held out a holocron.

As he opened it, Galen replied, "An old message."

As a hologram message projected, Ahsoka chuckled, "Hey, it's Obi-Wan."

The hologram relayed a certain message.

Curious, Asajj asked, "How old was that?"

"Almost 20 years."

  
Later.

While putting Grogu to bed, Ahsoka whispered, "Sweet dreams," then went to her bed and snuggled up to Galen as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

  
In the morning.  
Jedi Temple, halls of healing.

As Galen & Ahsoka were called in, they arrived just in time to see Padmè give birth to twins.

Padme introduced, “Obi-Wan, Bail, Rex, Ahsoka & Galen, meet Luke & Leia Skywalker.”

Gently holding Luke in her arms, Ahsoka smiled, “He’s so cute, and he has your eyes, Skyguy.”

Realising who the baby girl was, Galen said, “I’ve met your daughter.”

Padme asked, “Since she’s here now, can you tell us a little about her?”

“She definitely takes after you, Padme,” answered Galen who turned to Bail, “and you raised her as your own because Darth Vader killed Anakin & Padme, but didn't know about the kids,” alarming the present company.

Raising an eyebrow, Anakin asked, "I thought you said I became Vader.  
How'd he kill me?"

Obi-Wan explained, "It's from a certain point of view."

  
Padme asked, “Do you know Luke too?”

“Not personally, but I once saved him from Darth Krayt while looking for a wayward friend of mine.”

“Darth Krayt?" asked Ani, "I'm not even gonna ask."

"That's for the best."

  
Kenobi asked, "Not to spoil the mood, but what will you do, Anakin?  
This miracle does complicate your life as a Jedi."

Ani didn’t hesitate to choose, "Obi-Wan, I’m leaving the Order."

"Are you sure?"

"When I was a child, I dreamt of being a Jedi.  
But, I haven’t been truly happy as one in a long time.  
Especially not without my baby sister, my precious little Snips by my side." answered Skyguy.

"Very well… and you can keep your lightsaber."

Anakin turned to Ahsoka, "By the way, you're an honorary Skywalker.  
You’ll always be part of the family," before Snips hugged her Skyguy.

Rex asked Ahsoka, “Have you named your little friend?”

“He already has a name: Grogu.”

Padme mentioned, “Ahsoka once said she’d call her baby something from one of her favourite movies.  
But, before meeting Galen, she once claimed the father would either be Rex or Lux.” making Ahsoka’s cheeks flush.

Surprised, Rex’s cheeks flushed, “Is- is that true, Ahsoka?”

A quick “Yes,” escaped Ahsoka’s lips before Rex hugged her warmly.

"You're the best, Ahsoka."

“Thanks, Rexy.  
You're amazing too.  
I couldn't ask for a better friend.  
You're the best, and I love you.”

"Love you too, Ahsoka,"

  
As his spirit appeared, Qui-Gon said, "Congratulations, Ani."

Having never seen a Force ghost before, half the room gasped in shock, "What the?"

Obi-Wan asked, "Master Qui-Gon, is that you?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan."

Having gone pale, Rex asked, "Am I the only one freaked out by this?"

Ahsoka adorably giggled, “Rexy, after all we’ve been through, this should be a typical Tuesday.”

“Right…”


End file.
